The Two Moons: Transported to Inuyasha's World
by The Youkai Sisters
Summary: Five girls from the world we know today are transported to the Inuyasha world, there, they undergo a strange transformation and find love. Can they ever get back? Much Insaneness. And Fluff!Gotta love the fluff! RR Flames are welcome!
1. Transported!

A/N: My sister Yume and I are co-writing this fic, and for a slight change in our style we decided to use our friends at school and ourselves for characters. We have *gasp* used our real names. We will both have author's notes throughout the fic,  
  
A/n1:= Mizu A/n2:= Yume  
  
*blah*= thoughts "blah"=speaking ///blah POV\\\ ~scene change~  
  
The five girls laughed. The water balloon had flown inside of a car going  
by, it worked! The person in the car pulled over, and the girls ran into  
the backyard. He couldn't have seen them, it was dark.  
  
They kept laughing, and eventually, the car left. But not after the person  
had gotten out and tried to find them. God, some people were just idiots,  
like you would find us by pounding on random doors. Oh yeah, real smart.  
  
Nakita was the first to see the car leave, and montioned for the other four girls to follow. Rachelle (A/N 1: I couldn't figure out how to put a hyphon  
above the 'a' in Rachelle's name above, but it's pronounced Racheal) and Sarah jumped the fence while Cassy and Lora just used the gate. Nakita was  
already in the front.  
  
They readied another water balloon. This time, it was Cassy's turn to  
throw. Not a very good idea. Rachelle had one balloon to cover her. Lora,  
Sarah and Nakita ran to the corner, and a man pulled up beside them.  
  
He began to hit on Nakita. "How much?" he asked.  
"Excuse Me?" she replied laughing.  
"How much?" The man began to get impatient," C'mon. We can talk about the  
price on the way to my place." He said as he opened the passenger door.  
  
"No, she's mine." Sarah said playfully wrapping her arms around Nakita's  
shoulders. "That just makes it better. You both get in then, I'm not selfish." the man  
insisted.  
Lora got fed up with this guy not taking a hint so she mooned him.  
  
The guy wasn't too happy. He slammed the passenger door shut and drove off  
into the darkness. Nakita and Sarah ran back to Cassy's yard, and Lora  
followed.  
  
Cassy chose that moment to throw her balloon at a passing car. Didn't  
happen. The balloon smacked Sarah in the face, exploding on impact. Sarah fell over from the force of the throw. Everyone but Sarah started to laugh  
again. Sarah pouted," I don't see what's so funny." she muttered.  
  
Rachelle threw her balloon at Cassy and thus ensued a massive water balloon  
fight.  
  
When the water balloons were gone, everyone was soaked, and were pretty  
calmed down. The girls laid down on the lush green grass. They all stared up at the stars, and Cassy, noticed something extremely strange. She nudged Rachelle. "Hey, look you guys, there's two moons." she said, pointing up at  
the sky.  
"What?" Rachelle asked, confused. Sure enough, there were the two moons,  
shining down on them in full glory.  
"O my God! Am I high or drunk or something? Did you guys spike the air or  
what?" Rachelle asked in astonishment. " 'Spike the air'? Oh yeah Rachelle, that's real intelligent." Nakita said  
laughingly. "Dude, you guys! Nakita said a big word! She DOES have a brain!" Sarah said  
with exaggeration.  
This all caused them to burst out laughing harder than before.  
  
They all looked back up at the sky, and all saw the two moons. Suddenly,  
everything went black, and the only thing they could see was each other.  
"What the h-" Lora was cut off by someone yelling.  
  
"SIT, INUYASHA!" a voice yelled again in the distance. "Oi wench! What the hell was that for?" Came anther voice, male this time.  
"Ok, where are we....?" Sarah asked as she looked around, the others soon  
followed her example.  
"Inuyasha...." Cassy's voice trailed off.  
  
Rachelle and Cassy looked at each other, smiles slowly spreading across  
their faces.  
Lora, Nakita, Sarah looked at the two. "What the hell are you two smiling  
about? Where the hell are we?" Lora demanded.  
  
"We're in the Fuedal Era." Cassy said slowly. as if not wanting to believe  
it.  
"The WHAT Era?" Nakita asked.  
"The fetal Era?" Sarah questioned.  
"Fuedal Era, We're in the Fuedal Era. Japan." Rachelle answered.  
"JAPAN?!" The three yelled together.  
Cassy and Rachelle began jumping up and down in joy.  
"SIT!", the voice yelled again.  
  
Cassy and Rachelle stopped, "Let's investigate!", Cassy cried happily. Cassy and Rachelle ran towards the voices. Nakita, Lora and Sarah stood in  
the same spot, dumbfounded.  
Sarah began to run after them, shortly followed by Lora and Nakita.  
  
Soon enough, they reached the source of the voices. They all stopped,  
frozen in astonishment. "This is a dream right? This HAS to be a dream..." Rachelle said to herself  
as she pinched her arm,"Ouch! I guess not..." she said, rubbing her arm.  
  
The female looked up at them, and the male lifted his head off the ground.  
Neither looked too happy, but the woman softened her expression, "Hello,  
who are you?" she inquired.  
  
The girls were silent for a moment, but then sounded off their names.  
"Cassy"  
"Rachelle"  
"Sarah"  
"Lora"  
"...", Nakita didn't answer, still taking in the fact that they we in  
another country, in another time!  
"And what's your name?" The woman asked gently.  
" Nakita"  
  
"I'm Kagome, and dog-boy over here," She nodded in the male's direction with a look of anger on her face,"Dog-boy over here is Inuyasha." The girls  
noted how Inuyasha seemed to be lying in a hole about the same size and  
shape as his body.  
  
He quickly stood up, no sooner than to meet his best friend again, Mr.  
Ground.  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!", Kagome yelled.  
  
"What did Inuyasha do this time Kagome?" Cassy asked grinning.  
"Well he-" Kagome began.  
  
Three more people came into the clearing. (A/N 1: Can ya guys guess who it  
was? ^_^) It was Sango, Shippou and Miroku.  
  
"Who are they Kagome?" Shippou asked, perching himself on Kagome's  
shoulder.  
"This is Nakita, Cassy, Sarah, Lora, and Rachelle." Kagome said, pointing  
to each one.  
"How old are they?" Miroku asked as he walked closer to the girls.  
Kagome frowned, "I don't know, how old are you guys?" "Sarah, Cassy, Lora and Nakita and 17. I'm 16, Cassy's birthday was today."  
Rachelle answered.  
  
Miroku walked over to Cassy,"Will you bear my child?" he asked. Sarah, Nakita and Rachelle winced. Cassy's eyebrow began to twitch,"If you  
REALLY wanna be able to even HAVE children, I suggest that you take your  
hand off my ass before I break your fingers, or something else!" She said as she hit Miroku on the head. Much like Inuyasha does to Shippou. (A/N 1:  
Poor Shippou! Inu's so mean to him! whoops, sorry, back to the fic! ^^;) Miroku quickly scooted away from her and asked Sarah, Nakita, Lora. He had  
3 handprints and a rather large bump on his head by the time he got to  
Rachelle, so he didn't even try.  
  
"Can you guys fight, or even defend yourselves?" Sango asked, worried for  
the safety of these strangers.  
  
"Yes." the girls answered simaultaneously.  
  
"Do you have any weapons?" Inuyasha asked, though he didn't really seem to  
care.  
  
"No, but I am good with daggers, Rachelle, well, just give her a weapon,  
she'll find a way to weild it. Sarah might be good with a sword, but I honestly wouldn't trust Lora or Nakita with a weapon of and shape or form."  
Cassy said.  
  
"I brought my brass knuckles." Nakita said, taking them out of one of her  
many pockets.  
  
"Give me a weapon and teach me how to use it and I'll be just fine." Lora  
said happily.  
  
Rachelle's eyes widened and she looked over at Cassy who visible shuddered.  
  
"We find some weapons for you tomorrow." Kagome said, "Meanwhile, could you  
guys explain you outfits? What time period are you from? It looks like my  
time but it could be another..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"We're from your time, only in America...Please, if you value any life at all, for the love of God, don't give Lora a weapon!" Rachelle said, as she  
shivered in fear.  
  
"Why? Is she a traitor?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"No, no, it's not that. She's kinda, how shall I put this......psycho."  
Cassy answered.  
  
"Yes, but what about your clothes? You seem to be wearing all black, and  
you have chains on them. All of you except Lora and Cassy. Lora seems to  
dress rather nice, while Cassy is wearing blue jeans and a blue spaghetti  
strap shirt."  
  
"Oh, it's a style of dress in America. We're goths, Lora's a prep, and  
Cassy...Cassy is Cassy." Nakita laughed.  
  
Somehow, Miroku had slipped behind Sarah. He groped her butt. She jumped up, she wasn't expecting that. She turned around, "Although I do like being  
groped, I -do- have a boyfriend!" she yelled, smacking his already red  
cheek.  
  
Miroku gave up for now, and Sango gave him the patented Glare of Houshi  
Death.  
  
"Does he do that a lot?" Sarah asked, her face flushed with embarassment.  
  
"Yes, at least you don't have to put up with it every day." Sango said  
sighing.  
  
"I think we might have to," Cassy said as she nodded to the sky, "the two  
moons are gone."  
  
Lora, Nakita, Sarah and Rachelle looked up too.  
  
Two moons? You only see the two moons about every 120 years." Inuyasha  
said, he seemed amazed. " But it could be a lot longer or even shorter.  
Nobody knows when the two moons might appear."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cassy, Rachelle, Sarah, Nakita, and Lora yelled.  
  
"How come they never mention this in the series? They show everybody's  
past, intoduce them, but why don't they show they freaking two moons?"  
Cassy fumed.  
  
"Series? What series?" Kagome asked, interest piqued.  
  
"Where we come from, you guys are just an anime, a cartoon, and it show  
almost everybody's adventure thingys."  
  
"Am I a sexy cartoon?" Miroku asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." was all Rachelle could manage.  
  
Miroku hugged her, and used that opportune time to grope her. Rachelle  
shoved him away, but didn't hit him.  
  
The IY group was amazed, Miroku had never been allowed to get away with  
groping someone before.  
  
Rachelle blushed. She turned back a couple of steps, and bolted into the  
forest.  
  
"Ummmm...." Nakita said, and tried to follow, but was stopped by a hand on  
her shoulder. It was Kagome.  
  
"She needs some time to think and clear her mind. I think the only person  
she wants to see right now is Miroku." She said.  
  
Cassy looked at her suspiciously, "How do you know this right off the bat?  
I was the only person she told." she said quietly so only Kagome would  
hear.  
  
"You'll understand, just give her time."  
  
Miroku had already ran after her, and hadn't heard any of the conversation.  
  
///Rachelle's POV\\\  
  
I kept running. I couldn't let myself stop. Soon, I collasped out of sheer exhaustion. Running on a track was much different from running in a forest.  
I laid there, my mind in turmoil. I couldn't help it. I was in love, with ink on paper! If the Two Moons came early, I would never be able to see him  
again. I might as well rip out my heart and grind it in the dirt now.  
  
I heard footseps behind me. Running at first, then slowing to a walk. I tried to get up, tried to run again. I got as far as standing when I fell,  
muscles screaming in protest, demanding rest. I ignored it, and tried to stand again. My legs gave way and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the  
impact. But it never came.  
  
Instead, I was fell on something warm, soft, and comforting. It was Miroku.  
I struggled even harder to get up. His strong arms encircled my waist,  
preventing me from my attempted escape.  
  
"Don't. You'll just hurt yourself more." he said softly.  
  
I stopped thrashing. We looked into each others eyes, faces mere inches  
apart. Slowly, he moved forward, capturing my lips in a kiss.  
  
I welcomed it. I loved this man, he wasn't ink on paper, he was as real as  
the next person.  
  
He kissed me with such tenderness that tears pricked at my eyes. Yes, I  
loved this man with all my heart.  
  
Believe it or not, I was 15 and had never made out with a guy. This was my  
first time, I wasn't sure about Miroku, but he seemed content.  
  
The next thing I knew, we were pulling each other closer, tugging at each  
others clothes.  
  
I pulled back, "No, not here, not now." I said quietly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I attempted to fix my dirty blonde and white hair. It was thin, so I could  
simply comb through it with my fingers.  
  
"Does this mean we go out?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, unless of course, you don't want to..." I trailed off.  
  
He shook his head, and took my hand in his. We walked back to the others,  
fingers laced.  
  
I guess this is love at first sight.  
  
///Authors POV\\\  
  
Everyone saw Miroku and Rachelle walking back together, hand in hand.  
  
Cassy and Kagome looked at each other, and unspoken question in Cassy's  
eye. Kagome nodded. Cassy broke in a mischevous grin. She whispered  
something in Sarah, Nakita and Lora's ear. They all smiled too. The girls  
nodded.  
  
Cassy glomped her friend. "Rachelle, where have you been? What took so long? Rachelle, your shirts on backwards! Hmmmm....I wonder what went on in  
your neck of the woods..." Cassy said in one breath, grinning all the  
while.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about?" Rachelle looked down at her  
shirt. "oh"  
  
She walked behind a tree to straighten herself out, and joined them again.  
  
Nakita joined in the teasing, "Geez Rachelle, I thought I was bad!"  
  
"Rachelle, what happened to us? What happened to the love that we had  
together?" Sarah asked while pretending to cry. She failed miserably, and  
bursted out laughing.  
  
"You guys aren't even funny." Rachelle said blushing.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"They like to joke around with poeple. One of their favorite jokes is  
pretending that they're gay. They have nothing better to do with their pitiful lives." Rachelle said glaring at them. The affect was kinda ruined  
on account of the blush on her face.  
  
Inuyasha stifled a laugh, Kagome gave him a death glare.  
  
"We need to take a bath, do you know where we can take one?" Rachelle asked  
Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, Sango and I need one too. We can go to the hotsprings." Kagome  
answered.  
  
The girls followed, and Inuyasha and Shippou stayed behind to keep Miroku  
away.  
  
Kagome passed out the swimsuits. She got the one piece and everyone else got bikini's. Cassy wrapped her arms around her stomach, she was very self  
concious.  
  
No one else seemed tomind except Sango and Rachelle. They did the same as Cassy. The springs was theperfect temperature. (Yume: Kinda like a bath...  
Mizu: *thwaps Yume on head* it was a bath dummy! Back to the fic!)  
  
There was a huge splash, and something pulled Rachelle under. A few minutes later she resurfaced, but she wasn't with the others. The only person with  
her was....Miroku!  
  
"What-" Rachelle began.  
  
Miroku pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off. She wrapped her arms  
around him, pulling him closer, he pushed her up against the hotspring's  
edge. His hands roaming her body. They continued the kiss. This time, if  
Rachelle had not objected later, they would have go on farther....  
  
~With the other girls~  
  
"Rachelle!!!" They all yelled.  
  
"Where could she be?" Cassy questioned worridly.  
  
"I wonder what pulled her down like that..." Kagome mused.  
  
"Hey, look over there!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at the two figures. Strange sounds were coming from the  
pair. There was Rachelle!  
  
"Our wittle Rachelle's all growed up!" Lora joked.  
  
"Hey, watch this! RA-" Cassy clamped her hand down on Sarah's mouth.  
  
"Come on you guys. Leave her alone, she'll come back when she's ready."  
Cassy said, turning back.  
  
"Anyone have a washrag and soap." Nakita asked.  
  
"Yeah, I carry plenty of extra's" Kagome said, passing washrags to  
everyone. They shared the bar of soap.  
  
When everyone got cleaned up and walked back to camp, but Rachelle still  
wasn't back. They had checked the spot where they had seen them earlier,  
but they weren't there. They had changed, but left the bathing suits on  
underneath their clothes.  
  
Kagome saw how worried Cassy was. "Don't worry, Miroku knows where to find  
us, we won't go too far." Kagome said comfortingly.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou were asleep when the girls got back.  
  
The girls laid down, and lookedto the sky. Only one moon.  
  
Cassy and Kagome slept beside each other. Sarah and Nakita were beside  
Cassy. Sango was beside Kagome, and Lora was beside Sarah and Nakita.  
  
Little did they know, Cassy was about to be kidnapped by a certain wolf  
demon...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mizu: So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to murder it until it dies a horrible, torturous death?  
  
Yume: O_O;; Okaaay Mizu....  
  
Mizu: Anybody wanna see it continued? Please review!  
  
Yume: We wanna know if it's even worth continuing! Tell us!!!  
  
Mizu+Yume: Press the little button please! Just follow the pretty line!  
  
| | | | | | | | 


	2. Cassy's Unplanned Vacation

Mizu: So, here we are again...  
  
Yume: Why are even we doing this? No person in their right mind would read this crap we wrote- MMPH!!  
  
Mizu: *hides duct tape behind back* Who said that we're in our right mind? I don't think that normal people read anime fanfics...none that I know....*shudder* nooorrrmmmaaallll. ew.  
  
"talking" *thinking* ///POV change\\\ ~Scene change~  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
~With Rachelle~  
  
"Miroku, maybe we should head back..." Rachelle said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should. Okay, let's go back to camp." Miroku said.  
  
They left the clearing, and headed back to camp. When they got there, they saw 8 lumps of blankets. Assuming everyone was there, they settled down to  
sleep. Only one of those lumps was only blankets....  
  
~The next day, with Cassy~  
  
Cassy woke up find herself in a pile of furs against a back wall in a cave.  
She blinked. A cave full of sleeping wolves! and wolf youkai...  
  
She sprung to her feet. *Where the hell am I?* she wondered to herself. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. *Ah! Cold cold cold cold cold....* she felt a breeze play across her midriff. *AH!!! Where are my clothes??!! I know I  
put them on over the swimsuit last night...*  
  
But now, she had only the swimsuit from the night before. Wrapping her arms  
around her stomach, she started walking to the entrance of the den. *Oh  
great, my shoes are gone too.* she thought sourly to herself.  
  
Someone appeared at the entrance to the den. Who was it? None other than  
our beloved wolf youkai, Kouga!  
  
"What did you do with my clothes?!" she demanded, once she got up to him.  
  
"I didn't like them, so I took them off you. You look fine in what you have  
now. At least it's better than what you did have-" he said.  
  
"You hentai! You looked up my top, didn't you?!" She yelled, blushing  
furiously, "Just- Nevermind. where are my clothes?"  
  
"I threw them in the river, they were horrible. Why would you want them  
anyways? They were strange," he threw her some clothes, "Wear these."  
  
"Who said I had to listen to you? I am not wearing those. I'm getting my  
clothes out of the river. Do you know how long it took me to get enough  
money for those clothes?" Cassy demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, not a lot, but it the principle of the thing!" Cassy said, stomping  
out to the river.  
  
She dived into the water, swimming toward the dark bundle slightly ahead of  
her.  
  
"I wouldn't go out very far in the river!" Kouga called after her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's another waterfall at the end." Kouga said smoothly.  
  
"Hey, I go them!" Cassy said triumphantly, "Shit!!" she tried swimming back  
to shore, but was too far into the current to get back.  
  
The water got deeper and the rapids grew stronger. Kouga laughed at her,  
but pulled her up by the back of the bathing suit top, and sat her on the  
ground. The back strap of the top ripped.  
  
"DAMNIT!!" Cassy yelled, holding her clothes up to her chest.  
  
Kouga blushed and looked away, Cassy took the opportunity to tug the shirt  
on over her head. "What about my shoes? What did you do with them?" Cassy  
asked.  
  
"What? Those things on your feet? I threw them in the river too..." Kouga  
trailed off.  
  
"Great." Cassy muttered under her breath, and dived back in the river. She  
went under water, and held her breath as long as humanly possible. She found her sneakers sunken at the bottom, tying the laces around her wrist,  
she tried to swim to shore again. This time, she passed out from the  
exhaustion of fighting the current.  
  
Kouga watched as she swam to shore again, she almost made this time when  
she passed out. His eyes widened and he jumped in after the girl. He  
dragged her out of the water, and listened for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
*Ok, now what am I going to do* he worried to himself. He glanced at the  
den's entrance. His pack was still asleep.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, and, pinching her nose, exhaled a couple of  
times. He repeated the process.  
  
He sat back on his heels and waited. She coughed up some water. Thinking  
she still wasn't breathing, he tried it again.  
  
She opened her eyes, then widened them. "What do you think you're doing-?"  
she began then coughed up more water.  
  
"I saved your life again." Kouga said.  
  
"Sure ya did." Cassy said, standing up, and she started to wring the water out of her shirt. She grabbed her jeans, and, not wanting to wear them wet,  
slung them over her arm.  
  
"I think you should thank me." Kouga said stubbornly.  
  
"What? For kidnapping me? Ok, thanks for kidnapping me. Oh, and thanks for  
throwing my clothes in the river so that I had to go through that."  
  
Kouga snorted. "Your clothes are...nevermind. Put these on, yours are wet."  
he handed the clothes to her again.  
  
"No, I'm not listening to you!" Cassy said.  
  
"Then you won't survive!"  
  
"Yes I will!  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"I CAN AND WILL!!" she yelled, starting to walk away.  
  
Kouga grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"Stay." Kouga pleaded, looking into her fiery brown eyes.  
  
"Why? I thought you didn't care if I went." Cassy smirked.  
  
"Because I... I don't really care if you leave. Go if you want." he said,  
frowning and turning his head away.  
  
"Nah, I'll stay." Cassy said, plopping down on a nearby log.  
  
Kouga brightened up and sat down beside her.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me anyways? You don't even know my name." Cassy asked  
laughing.  
  
"Just to have some fun!" Kouga laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on  
her face, "Just kidding, just kidding!"  
  
"I'm Cassy." she said.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Kouga. Leader of the Wolf Clan. Kidnapped Kagome and declared your love  
for her. You have two shards in each of your legs, and one in your arm."  
Cassy said smiling.  
  
Kouga just looked at her in amazement. "H-how?" he asked.  
  
So, Cassy explained about the series in her world. (Mizu: Let's just  
pretend Kouga knows about T.V. from Kagome kay? ^^;)  
  
"So a lot people know me?" He asked finally.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
He nodded finally. "So, in the show, I love Kagome and only her?"  
  
"Yeah..." Cassy answered, afraid of where this was going.  
  
"Then apparently they don't know everything, now do they?" he asked  
cheerfully.  
  
Cassy started. "I guess..." she responded, confused. "Why?"  
  
"I've found another..." he said.  
  
"Who?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kouga smiled a secret smile.  
  
"You're a dork." Cassy said laughing.  
  
Kouga's brow furrowed."What's a 'dork'?"  
  
She laughed, and ran around, daring him to catch her.  
  
Kouga laughed with her, and jumped up to the challenge. She ducked when he  
lunged and laughed even harder when he came crashing down.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" she asked innocently.  
  
He half glared at her, then broke into a grin.  
  
"My name's Cassy."  
  
"Huh?" Kouga asked, confused.  
  
"My name, I didn't think you knew it, so I told you." she reached over and  
slightly tapped him on the forehead. "Duh." she said grinning.  
  
"You know, you really should at least let your clothes dry before you put  
them on. Just wear the other one until yours get dry, that way you won't  
get soaked even more." he reasoned.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she relented. "Fine, fine. But only until mine dry." she  
said, taking the clothes and walking behind a tree to change.  
  
Kouga grinned, it took him a while, but he won.  
  
The rest of the day, Cassy was baffled as to why her clothes were never  
quite dry...  
  
She walked out in an outfit similar to Kouga's, but it was white. The armor  
was blue line with red, and she wore the ankle and shoulder things too. (Mizu: If you know what Ayame wears in episode 84, it's basically that.) He wouldn't let her wear her shoes, but since she went barefoot in summer, her  
sole were tough and it wasn't that big of a problem.  
  
Kouga smiled. She stayed with them for a week, hanging out with the pack,  
with Kouga, they accepted her readily as one of their own and never  
questioned her presence. Amazingly, she fit in wonderfully, and felt  
happier than ever.  
  
At the end of the week, she walked up to Kouga, and tapped him on the  
shoulder. "Kouga? I do need to go back to my friends. They'll be worried sick." she said, shifting guiltily from foot to foot. Her clothes never did  
dry right...  
  
Kouga sighed. "Don't you like it here?" he questioned.  
  
"That's not it, I love it here! But my friends need me, God knows what they'll do now that I'm not there to stop them..." She trailed off laughing  
a little.  
  
"Okay, here, you're clothes are dried. But you can keep the outfit." he  
said, holding out her clothes.  
  
"I think I'll stay in this, it's rather comfy!" she grinned.  
  
"I knew you'd come around." Kouga said grinning with her.  
  
He picked her up bridal style and went to find her friends, leaving a cloud  
of dust behind him.  
  
~With the others~  
  
"She's been gone a week! That isn't cool!" Rachelle pouted.  
  
"Quit complaining, at least we know who took her." Lora said.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "He must have mistaken her for Kagome. That stupid wolf."  
  
"After a week, unless he's blind, I think he would have realized the  
difference between them within the first day!" Rachelle said.  
  
"None of us can even begin to understand how Kouga's mind works except  
Kagome-chan. She was kidnapped by him after all." Sango said.  
  
They had followed Kouga's trail, but lost it when he had crossed a stream.  
Now they were going after shards that were close to them.  
  
"Our wittle Cassy's all grown up too!" Lora joked.  
  
"Geez guys, I thought Cassy would be the last one to do that." Sarah  
teased.  
  
Rachelle couldn't help the giggle that escaped past her lips. "That's  
messed up guys."  
  
"That reminds me," Nakita looked over at Rachelle and Miroku, "We still  
need to give you guys 'the talk' our version of course."  
  
"No thank you! I would rather not here it again. I heard it when you guys  
told Sarah!" Rachelle replied.  
  
"But Miroku hasn't heard it yet!" Sarah said, sitting next to him, and Lora  
did the same. "Miroku, you should never..."  
  
They went on, explaining their version of the talk. Poor Miroku, even the famous hentai was blushing. Rachelle tried not to notice. She blushed too,  
thinking about what they were telling him...  
  
All three of them stood up, and left a traumitized Miroku behind.  
  
Kagome saw the state he was in, "Woah, you're version of 'the talk' must be  
pretty bad to make Miroku blush."  
  
"Yeah, we make it specially that way!" Nakita replied.  
  
Miroku sat in the same position, he didn't move a muscle. Rachelle walked  
over to him. "That bad?" she asked.  
  
He only nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am. I was only given the talk to, by girls, in  
excruciating detail. That's all." he said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome sensed three jewel shards coming towards them quickly. Inuyasha got  
ready to draw Tetsusaiga (Mizu: Did I spell that right?)  
  
It was Kouga, with Cassy in his arms bridal stlye.  
  
Cassy grinned and waved. Then she spotted Miroku. "What the hell did you  
guys do to him?"  
  
"They gave him their version of 'the talk'."Rachelle answered.  
  
"Thank God I never heard it." Cassy muttered.  
  
Cassy tried to get up, but couldn't thanks to the wolf demon. "Um, ya know,  
I kinda need to get up. Like, as in, moving my legs on my own...Ya  
following me here?" she asked poking him in the head.  
  
Rachelle ran to her friend, "Are you okay? What took so long?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Kouga here wouldn't take me home any sooner."  
  
Nakita broke into song. "Oh give me a home, where the cheesy poofs roam and the sugar and the caffiene play! La la la, la la la la la!!!!!" she 'sang'.  
  
"Mmmmmm, cheesy poofs." Sarah said.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Not a damn thing!" Saraha and Nakita said simaultaneously. Then burst out  
laughing.  
  
"Kouga, put her down! You heard her, let her walk by herself!" Inuyasha  
commanded.  
  
"Why? Do you like her or something, dog-turd?" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Okay, that's my ear, and I'd reeeaaally to keep it." Cassy said, holding  
her abused ear.  
  
"Wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Dog-face!"  
  
Kouga had gotten distracted and Cassy jumped down, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Nakita, Sarah, Lora, Rachelle, Kagome, Sango and Cassy yelled.  
  
"What the hell is the reason behind the yelling?" Nakita asked.  
  
"This wimpy-wolf over here thinks Cassy is his, when Cassy doesn't even  
like him!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Actually, I do like him..." Cassy said quietly. Inuyasha didn't hear, but  
Kouga did.  
  
"Cassy's my woman now, puppy. Got a problem with it?" Kouga said casually.  
  
"What?!?!" Everyone excluding Kouga, and Miroku, who was still rather  
traumitized.  
  
Rachelle looked over at her best friend, "Oh, gee, thanks for tellin' me."  
she put on a hurt face. Cassy saw right through it.  
  
"Hey, it's news to me too." Cassy said.  
  
"You're coming back with me." Kouga said, grabbing Cassy's arm.  
  
"Like hell I am. I told you I wanted to stay here." Cassy said, digging her  
heels in the dirt.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her under one  
arm. He left, leaving a small tornado of dust behind.  
  
"Bye, I guess..." Rachelle called after her.  
  
"Okaaay." Lora said, confused, "What just happened here?"  
  
"I'm so confused. My head hurts!" Sarah said, holding her head in her  
hands.  
  
"Me too." Nakita said, mimicking her.  
  
"Cassy seemed happier than she has in forever." Rachelle said slowly. Sarah  
and Nakita nodded their agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I guess... But how the hell can you tell that from just those few  
minutes?" Lora asked.  
  
" 'Cuz we're smart like that!" Nakita exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Well, what now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Weapons!" Lora said pleadingly.  
  
"Okay with me." Rachelle said. She walked over to Miroku, "C'mon. We're  
getting weapons." she softly, lightly shaking him.  
  
This time he responded, "Huh? What? Oh, okay."  
  
"What about our Cassy? She won't be there to get the wonderful, pointy  
weapons." Nakita said.  
  
"We'll just get some daggers for her." Sango replied, picking up her  
boomerang, and climbed onto Kirara.  
  
"I guess it's better Cassy hasn't come with us. I shudder to think what  
would happen with her and sharp, pointy, shiny stuff." Rachelle said lightly, trying to hide the sorrow of missing her friend in her voice. She  
did, except to Miroku, Sarah, Lora and Nakita.  
  
"Awww, poor Rachelle! Cassy'll come back, I don't think Kouga will last very long with a pissed off Cassy. After all she's been through, we're the  
last people she'd think of leaving!"  
  
"Yeah, we're like, half of all her friends, which are a whole world away.  
Even if whoever that guy was that took her was reeeaaallllyyy cute, we're  
still her friends!" Sarah laughed.  
  
"You guys saw how happy she was. She's watched this show for quite a while  
now, she knows most of the characters like the back of her hand. I don't  
think she'll have too much of a problem fitting in." Rachelle argued.  
  
As they walked toward Totosai's, Miroku took Rachelle's hand, and  
comforted her silently.  
  
~Scene Change~  
  
"I barely got to see my friends!" Cassy said.  
  
"You're not going back there, you're better off at the den. You did say you  
loved it there." Kouga said.  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as I'd miss my friends." Cassy exclaimed, wriggled  
out of Kouga's grasp.  
  
Cassy bolted into the other direction, and of course, Kouga caught her  
immediately.  
  
"Let me go! I'm gonna see my friends!!" Cassy yelled.  
  
"Fine then, I'll travel with you. You're my woman, I gotta protect you."  
Kouga said, picking her up bridal style again.  
  
"We can go right now?" Cassy said hopefully.  
  
Kouga nodded and smiled. She smiled back at him. *Anything's worth it to make her smile like that. I guess even dog-breath...* he thought, speeding  
back to the others.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mizu: Yay, another chappy filled with my specialty. Fluff!  
  
Yume: You are soo very sad.  
  
Mizu: Ya don't have to rub it in...  
  
Yume: But I like to!  
  
Mizu and Yume: Please Review! 


	3. High Youkais and Pointy WeaponsYAY!

Yume: Guess who's back. Back again. We are back. Tell a friend. We have a new chappie, a new chappie, a new chappie! ^_^  
  
Mizu:^^; ummm, yeah... she got into the Mountain Dew again... she didn't even invite me! *pout* Oh yeah. We no own Inuyasha, we only own the OC's. this counts as the disclaimer for the rest of the chappies! I kinda forget to type it...quite often. so it'll just pop up randomly...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* ///POV change\\\ ~Scene Change~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
While the girls were comforting Rachelle, Inuyasha  
suddenly grew alert and tense. Rachelle and Kagome noticed the change and  
became curious. Soon yelling could be heard.  
  
"No, it's this way you baka!"  
  
"I think I would know how to track somebody!"  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me see my friends!"  
  
"Will you shut up?! You're my woman now and it's my job to protect you!"  
  
"Well, you could be a little more linient, I'm not a friggen blonde! I DO  
have a brain!"  
  
(No offense to any blondes reading this, I just couldn't resist! ^^;;)  
  
Suddenly, Rachelle smiled . Kouga and Cassy were back and arguing their  
heads off.  
  
"You are you doing back here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"He tried to tell me that I couldn't see my friends, I thought that was bullshit so I came back and Tarzan over here," she pointed to Kouga "Had a  
hard time picking the scent back up. Besides, you said weapons, weapons  
are a girl's best friend." Cassy said cheerfully.  
  
"What about blondes? What did you mean by that? " Sarah asked  
threatiningly.  
  
"They're ditzty, airheads, and helpless." Cassy grinned.  
  
"Take that back!" Sarah yelled, chasing Cassy around the clearing.  
  
Cassy managed to stay out of Sarah's reach for a little while, until Nakita  
tripped her.  
  
"Owww." Cassy said laughing a little.  
  
"Ha Ha!" Nakita smiled.  
  
Sarah pounced on Cassy's back, and sat on her cross-legged.  
  
"Ahh! Get off me! You're crushing my back!" Cassy yelled. "Your too fat! I  
can't breathe!!"  
  
"Ugh!" Sarah put on a hurt face, "You hurt my feelings!"  
  
She stood up and ran to Nakita. "Oh, Sarah. It's okay! Cassy! Look what  
you've done!" Nakita said playfully as Sarah fake cried.  
  
"And she crushed my lungs! She'll be okay Nakita, you know how to make her  
happy!" Cassy laughed.  
  
"Shut up Cassy!" Nakita replied.  
  
"I'm not fat!" Sarah stopped 'crying', "C'mon you guys, this is boring!  
Let's have some fun!" Rachelle said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Like what?!" Nakita asked.  
  
"Like get our weapons!" Nakita said, jumping up and down with Rachelle.  
  
"Kita, you already have a weapon." Rachelle said.  
  
Nakita put her hands behind her back, "I lost my brass knuckles!"  
  
"Sure ya did. Come on let's go." Sarah said, "Someone lead the way."  
  
Cassy blinked, "How're we gonna get there? Town can't be very close."  
  
"We can all ride on Kirara!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome.  
  
"No! I'm afraid of the mutant cat!" Nakita ran behind Sarah.  
  
"She's not a mutant , just a demon cat." Sango said, slightly offended.  
  
"I wanna ride on him!" Nakita said, and ran in front of Inuyasha, and  
jumped up, hooking her arms around her neck. Inuyasha fell over.  
  
"Ow! Okay, okay, I guess I'll just walk." Nakita said laying on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha growled and stood up. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, holding  
in her laughter at Nakita's antics. "You won't be able to keep up."  
Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"I can try." Nakita said, crouching into a runner's position.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you  
doing?"  
  
"Getting ready to run." Nakita said simply. Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"Okay, we're all set." Rachelle said. Miroku sat on Kirara with Rachelle in  
his lap, Sarah sat on Lora's for lack of space, an Sango sat in front.  
Kouga held Cassy in his arms. Nakita waited for Inuyasha to go, since she didn't know the way.He ran, and Nakita shot off after him. She was lagging by a lot, but at the moment, she  
didn't care.  
  
Kirara passed her. *Oh great, now the mutant cat can run faster than me*  
She pushed herself harder, until she was running side by side with Inuyasha, now it was incredibly easy.She felt a burst of power run through her body, *What's this feeling? It's like I'm on top of the world. Maybe I can run faster than this doggie-guy.* She pushed herself harder, and before  
she knew it, she was an arm's length in front of him. But she slowed down just enough to be beside him, since she had no clue where the hell she was  
going.  
  
They soon came to Totosai's little hut thingy, since he wasn't living in his cave at the moment, he was hiding out from a rather aggresive wanna-be  
customer. Sango, Miroku, Rachelle, Sarah, and Lora got of Kirara, who changed into her smaller kitty form. Kagome got down from Inuyasha's back,  
and Kouga grudgingly let down Cassy.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Nakita,"How the hell did you pass me? No human  
should be able to do that." he asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno." Nakita said smiling and shrugging,"I just felt this sudden burst of power. It was so strong, I felt great. I almost felt high." Nakita said  
confused.  
  
"Speaking of high..." Lora said, pulling something out of her pocket,"I've  
got weed."  
  
"YAY!" Sarah and Nakita yelled.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Lora had lit with a lighter she had in her other pocket. Inuyasha smelled  
it easily, especially with his acute sense of smell, and immediately got  
high. He started saying really stupid things and staggering around.  
  
"What's his problem? He hasn't even taken a hit." Lora said, looking at him  
funny.  
  
"Me next! Me next!" Sarah yelled.  
  
Rachelle burst out laughing,"He's high *laugh* You guys *hysterics* you got  
him high from the smell."  
  
Cassy looked worridly at Kouga, but he was already staggering. "Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't be affected.." she muttered under her breath,"But on the  
plus side, it's fuinny as hell."  
  
"You guys! Put it out, make it stop!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Aww! Just when we were having fun too..." Lora pouted, throwing it on the  
ground and stomping on it.  
  
"You stink." Sarah pouted.  
  
"Come on, let's just go inside." Rachelle said as she started to walk  
toward the door, but realized nobody else was following her. Kouga and Inuyasha weren't exactly making much progess with the walking, mostly, they  
just staggered around, and ran into each other a lot.  
  
They managed to walk into the little hut but were soon red with  
embarrassment at Inuyasha's and Kouga's actions.  
  
"Hey, woah, what the hell is this?" or "What the hell does this do?"  
  
Kagome decided to take the guys outside and baby-sit.  
  
Totosai looked at Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. "Where is Inuyasha and  
Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"They're outside, um, getting some fresh air..." Miroku said akwardly.  
  
"Who are these people?" Totosai gestured to the girls.  
  
"They're new, This is Sarah, Nakita, Lora, Rachelle, and Cassy." Sango  
said, pointing to each one.  
  
"What strange names, except Nakita..." Totosai mused.  
  
"They're here for some weapons, can you give them some pre-made ones?"  
Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes...They seem deserving...What kind of weapons do they require?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I honestly don't know." Sango said.  
  
"I'm good with daggers." Cassy said.  
  
"I want a sword!" Lora said  
  
"I want a bow and arrows." Sarah said.  
  
"I already have a weapon." Nakita said.  
  
Rachelle stood there, not sure which weapon she would be able to weild.  
*I'm not sure which specific weapon I would be able to weild best.*  
  
"And you?" Totasai asked her.  
  
"...I...um..." Rachelle paused. "A sword for me too I guess."  
  
Totosai handed them the weapons they asked for, luckily, he had a surplus  
of those specific ones. The girls thanked him, and walked outside to find  
Kagome and the youkai and hanyou.  
  
"Okay, We got their weapons, we're all set to go." Sango said  
  
"Go where?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Anywhere, but you guys need to get used to your new weapons." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Nakita asked.  
  
"So you can train." Sango replied.  
  
"Train? But I thought trains weren't invented yet..." Sarah mused.  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked, confused.  
  
"To train it to practice something." Miroku said knowledgably."Usually with  
weapons or sparring."  
  
"Wow, that's something I expected from Cassy." Lora laughed. Cassy scowled  
at her and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Yeeeeaaahh...Trannning...tha's what you neeeeeeed ta do." Inuyasha  
slurred.  
  
"Man, they got it bad, don't they?" Lora said, looking at Inuyasha and  
Kouga, Inuyasha was now getting out his weapon and pointed it at Kouga.  
  
"Wha the heeelll...are you dooing herre?" Kouga asked, voice slurring.  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome, then Kouga, then he passed out.  
  
"I...win..." Kouga passed out.  
  
Everyone excep Miroku burst out laughing, who only smiled.  
  
"Alright, who's going to carry them?" Nakita asked between laughs.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then at Sarah and Nakita  
  
"What?" Nakita asked.  
  
"Your idea, so you and Sarah carry them." Rachelle smiled.  
  
"But..." Sarah began.  
  
"But we're weak, why can't you guys carry them?" Nakita protested.  
  
"Fine you big cry babies." Cassy muttered as she picked up Kouga.  
  
Rachelle picked up Inuyasha "Come on you wimps, Kagome, can you lead us  
back to camp?" she asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, and led the way.  
  
"Do know how hard it is to carry a sword and a man?!" Rachelle asked.  
  
"Yeah, how CAN you carry him?" Kagome asked in amazement.  
  
"Try carrying two daggers and a man. Kouga's heavy!" Cassy joked.  
  
"You know, we could have walked and had Kirara carry them..." Sango  
offered.  
  
Rachelle and Cassy had huge sweatdrops on their heads,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL  
US THAT EARLIER?!?!?!" they both yelled.  
  
"I kinda forgot...Sorry about that.." Sango said sheepishly.  
  
"Too late now, we're back." Kagome announced.  
  
Cassy threw Kouga on the ground,"I wonder if that knocked some sense into  
him." she muttered smiling softly.  
  
Rachelle dropped Inuyasha on the ground.  
  
"Whew." Rachelle sighed.  
  
"I'm never carrying him again!" Cassy exclaimed.  
  
Kagome laughed,"You guys vlounteered for it."  
  
"Well, we forgot that Kirara could have carried them, and we couldn't just  
leave them there." Cassy said.  
  
"Alright, let's get down to business. We'll pair up and work with each  
other, okay?" Kagome said.  
  
Sango got up and walked to the edge of the clearing, "Anyone up for a  
challenge?"  
  
"Oh, ME! ME! ME!" Nakita said jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down!" Sango exclaimed, slightly disturbed at the  
display.  
  
"Yay for me!" Nakita said hopping over to Sango.  
  
"I'll throw Hirakotsu, you try to punch it out of the way. I'll throw it  
soft, it's very heavy." Sango said.  
  
"Okay!" Nakita smiled, and put her fists in front of her face.  
  
Sango let loose the boomerang, and Nakita punched it for all she was worth.  
Hirakotsu flew out of the clearing , into the forest,and kept going.  
  
"Ow! My head!! God Damnit!" Nakita swore, holding her head in pain.  
  
"Wow, not bad," Sango said, "Kirara."  
  
Kirara ran after the boomerang in her bigger form, caught it, and brought  
it back to her mistress.  
  
"Nakita, What's wrong?" Sarah asked worridly.  
  
"I don't know!" Nakita exclaimed. She fell to the ground, still holding  
her head in pain. She began to scream, the pain was so intense. She quit  
screaming after a few minutes.  
  
"Nakita?". Cassy looked at her friends,"Nakita, you have ears!"  
  
"Well duh I have ears you retard! Doesn't everyone?" Nakita growled.  
  
"Bum..." Cassy muttered.  
  
"No, Nakita, you have ears on top of her head," Rachelle said,"Here, look."  
she pulled a mirror out of one of her pockets.  
  
Nakita took the mirror, and screamed again. This time, she woke up Kouga.  
  
He looked around and saw Nakita. *Her scent! She smells like dog-turd!  
She's an inu hanyou! * Kouga stood up wide-eyed.  
  
"What's going on? Why do you smell like dog-turd?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well thanks, that makes me feel so much better. I'm a mutant cat!" she  
yelled, and woke up Inuyasha.  
  
He jumped up and looked around wildly."What happened? And why do you smell  
different?"  
  
"I'm a mutant cat! I hate cats!" Nakita yelled.  
  
"You're not a mutant cat, you're a dog hanyou. You're better than a cat, be  
proud!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yay! I can eat cats!" Nakita's smile returned.  
  
Kirara growled "When did she get back?" Nakita asked, then growled back.  
  
"Wow Nakita, I knew a freak, this just proves it." Rachelle joked.  
  
"Leave me alone." Nakita's ear drooped,. and she pouted  
  
"Let's get back to business." Lora said.  
  
"Yeah, now we have enough people!" Rachelle said.  
  
Rachelle paried up with Miroku, Cassy with Kouga , Nakita stayed with  
Sango, Lora went with Kagome,and Sarah went with Inuyasha. Rachelle and  
Miroku started to inch toward the forest, when Kagome stopped them.  
  
"Wait, you two can't go off together. You switch with Sarah." Kagome smiled  
sweetly at them and yelled for Sarah to switch with Rachelle.  
  
"Damn, caught again." Miroku muttered. Rachelle smiled at him.  
  
Rachelle walked over to Inuyasha. "Looks like it me and you. Don't go easy  
on me, 'kay?"  
  
"Believe me, I won't." Inuyasha smirked, and grasping the Tetsusaiga.  
Rachelle grabbed her sword, "Ready." she said.  
  
"Hey wait, trade me peeps. Lora called, running over to Rachelle.  
  
"Ugh! How many times am I going to do this?!" Rachelle said, walking over  
to Kagome. "No offense to you."  
  
Kagome smiled. "None taken."  
  
Rachelle held her sword up, and nodded to Kagome that she was ready.  
  
"I hope I don't hurt you." Kagome said, taking out an arrow and aiming it.  
  
"I can defend myself." Rachelle said stubbornly.  
  
Kagome setteled for aiming for Rachelle's arm. *This will teach her how to  
block...* She let the arrow fly.  
  
In a flash, it was in Rachelle hand.  
  
"Wow, good job. " Kagome smiled."I thought you would block it with your  
sword."  
  
"Try shooting it faster." Rachelle said,"I like a challenge."  
  
"Okay, here's your wish." Kagome picked up another arrow, and let it fly.  
  
Rachelle put her sword in front of her left arm, where the arrow headed.  
But she was surprised and hissed in pain when Kagome used her miko powers  
to change the arrow's direction to Rachelle other arm.  
  
Kagome smiled, "You left yourself open to an attack on the other side of your body when you blocked it so well on the other side. Just showing ways  
that some enemies can influence their attacks."  
  
Rachelle nodded, and they continued like that for a while, every now and  
then Kagome changing the arrows direction with her miko powers.  
  
"Try aiming at my head this time, or any other kill shot." Rachelle called.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked surprised. "Ya sure?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Rachelle deflected most of the attacks, and Kagome still influenced others.  
All in all, it was a pretty good training session...  
  
~With Lora and Inuyasha~  
  
"What's up with your ears?They're pointy. And you look like a cat." Lora  
joked.  
  
"I;m not a cat! I'm an inu hanyou!" Inuyasha repeated angrily.  
  
"What's a 'henyoo'?" Lora said, making a face around the strange word.  
  
"Han-you!!! A hanyou is a half demon!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You kinda look like Nakita, is she a doggie henyoo too?" Lora smiled.  
  
"Yes, she is an inu hanyou ." Inuyasha tried to attack, but Lora put her  
sword up and kept on talking.  
  
"So, why are you a henyoo?" Lora asked.  
  
Inuyasha gave up on trying to correct her. "My father was a full dmon, my  
mother was human. Can we fight now-"  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lora asked, putting her sword down.  
  
"Yeah, a brother. Do you want to train with your damn sword or not?"  
Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
Lora ignored his question."What's he like?" she asked, referring to his  
brother. She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Youkai, full demon, Come on!"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Why the hell does it concern you? Pick up your god damn sword or-"  
Inuyasha yelled, drawing the attention of the others.  
  
"Touche! Okay, let's go." Lora said, picking up her sword.  
  
~With Sarah and Miroku~  
  
"You seem different, you're not as perverted." Sarah said, swinging her  
sword towards him, only for him to block it with his staff.  
  
"Yeah, well, now I have hope for someone to bear my child!" Miroku said  
cheerfully, blocking her sword from decapitating him.  
  
"So, did you two actually do it?" Sarah asked slyly, taking a swipe at his  
feet.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly, "No, but I have much reason to hope..." he  
said with a perverted grin.  
  
~With Cassy and Kouga~  
  
"Let's spar, I already know how to use daggers, I use them back home. Thank  
you, karate." Casy said grinning.  
  
"Alright, I'll go easy on you though, I wouldn't want to hurt my wo-"  
Kouga's words got cut off as Casy punched him in the gut.  
  
"You'll regret going easy on me." she said teasingly.  
  
They continued to fight savagely, Cassy surprising Kouga more than once  
with her skill.  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight like this?" he managed out between blows.  
  
"Like I said earlier, karate. Plus, my family isn't exactly the friendiest, I got into lots of fights with them and at school." she answered. "Hey, can  
we take a break?"  
  
"Yeah. " Kouga answered, and Cassy dropped her fists, leaving her completely open, but Kouga was in the middle of a lunge for an attack when  
he answered and couldn't stop his moumentum.  
  
He accidentally punched Cassy in the face. "OW!!! GOD DAMNIT!!! ASSHOLE!!!"  
she yelled, holding her nose in pain.  
  
"I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE, BITCH! EVER HEAR OFAN ACCIDENT?!?!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
"YEAH, SURE, AND THE SKY IS GREEN!!!" Cassy yelled.  
  
"THE SKY IS BLUE YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
"THERE'S A NEW THING CALLED SARCASM!!! LEARN IT!!!" Cassy screamed.  
  
(Mizu: All these '!!!' are fun! ^_^)  
  
Cassy stomped off, swearing under her breath, mostly about stupid wolves.  
Kouga marched off in the opposite direction, muttering about crazy women.  
  
Everone had heard the argument, the two's yelling was defeaning. They both had huge mouths. The group looked in confusion at which person to go after.  
Rachelle broke the akward silence.  
  
"I may be Cassy's best friend, but I know better than to bug her when she's  
this pissed. I'll go after Kouga." Rachelle strode across the clearing  
after Kouga.  
  
"Cassy has a book, and daggers. There's no way I'm going." Nakita said  
stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, she makes books hurt like hell." Sarah said, rubbing her head.  
  
"I'm just too lazy to bother with it," Lora said shrugging.  
  
"Feh, I'll go after the wench." Inuyasha said, bounding off.  
  
~With Rachelle and Kouga~  
  
It took her a while to find Kouga, mainly because he went so far. But it was easy to follow him. Just follow the path of freashly demolished trees.  
Rachelle found him pacing angrily in a clearing. He spotted Rachelle when  
she immediately.  
  
"Did -she- send you?"he asked, "Cause to be honest, I don't want to talk to  
her. Not even through you."  
  
"No, I came to help." Rachelle said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just-No one can get me to act like this! One minute,  
I'm estatic to just be around her, to be with her. The next, I'm angry as  
hell. How in the world does she do it?" Kouga said.  
  
"I don't know either.But at least you can be sure she's always sincere. She  
often acts without thinking, so you know what her real reaction is to  
things.She has a shorter temper than most. Kinda like you, I guess. Don't blame her, it's the way she is. But, a word of advice. While she shows how she really would react to things, she almost never shows her true emotions.  
She learned not too from her Dad's family. You'll understand sooner or  
later. Either that, or give up on your hopes of a romantic relationship  
with her." Rachelle said reassuringly.  
  
Kouga nodded. "There's no way I'll do that." he said definately.  
  
"Well, ya okay to head back now?"  
  
Kouga nodded. "Let's go."  
  
And so they went.  
  
~With Cassy and Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha followed Cassy's scent to another clearing. (Mizu: I just love  
clearings! everything always happens in them! Yume: Shut up and let them  
read you baka.)  
  
He found her throwing rocks into a small stream she had found.  
  
"He makes me so mad sometimes..." she muttered to herself, "Why can't I  
control my emotions...damn him..."  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Inuyasha said  
casually.  
  
"I'm already a freak, let's go for crazy too" Cassy said with fake  
cheerfullness as she turned around.  
  
"You're not a freak!" Inuyasha's voice barked out gruffly.  
  
Cassy looked up, startled, then she regained her usual mask. "Yeah, well,  
what do you know." she said, turning back to the stream.  
  
Inuyasha's hands yanked her around by her shoulders."I don't know much because you haven't given me a chance to!" Inuyasha said softly,"But what I  
do know is that you remind me of me, hiding problems from your friends,  
problems they don't understand, problems that eat at you from the inside, till you wonder of your doing the right thing by keeping it locked up. Only  
you do something I could never do. You hide it with a smile. And you've done such a good job that you've fooled everyone, except Rachelle, and now  
me." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Casy looked up, eye's wide with surprise. Inuyasha looked down at her. "You  
know, I guess I'm starting to think of you a something of a little  
sister..." Inuyasha said, pulling her into a half-hug.  
  
"Really,well, I guess I should call you Onii-san!" Cassy answered, smiling.  
(Yume: Onii-san is either spelled with two i's or two e's but it's big  
brother in Japanese.)  
  
Inuyasha frowned,"Only when we're alone." he said.  
  
" 'Kay." Cassy answered laughingly.  
  
They walked back to camp, each thinking about the newly acquired family  
member...  
  
~At camp, with everyone, Cassy and Inuyasha just walk in~  
  
"Hmm, I expected you two to be back sooner..." Rachelle joked, grinning.  
  
"Shut up Rachelle. I'm with Kouga... if he apologizes for hitting me" Cassy  
said, sneaking a glance at the wolf youkai out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
Kouga foled his arms across his chest and looked to the sky.  
  
"Like that'll ever happen." Rachelle muttered.  
  
Kouga looked at her, glaring little eye daggers. Rachelle smiled, then  
frowned as Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Don't hurt me!" She cried, running  
behind Miroku who grinned.  
  
Kouga glanced at Cassy, who looked at him expectantly. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered.  
  
"What?" Cassy smiled.  
  
"He said-" Casy cut Inuyasha off.  
  
"No I want him to say it loud enough for me to hear with my pitiful human  
ears." Cassy grinned.  
  
Kouga glared at her angrily. "Sorry." he said under his breath.  
  
"Kouga, you're going to have to speak up." Cassy smiled bigger at him,  
looking all wide-eyed and innocent. Oh, looks are soo very deceiveving...  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!" he yelled, then looked back up to the sky.  
  
Inuyasha bursted out laughing at the wolf who was disciplined by a human wench. Nakita laughed because it was funny how Cassy and Kouga were acting.  
  
"Thank you." she said walking over to Kouga smiling, "That's all I wanted."  
she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He blushed slightly but kept looking to the sky.  
  
Rachelle burst out laughing. "That was *hysterics* so corny! *hysterics*"  
She rolled on the ground from laughing so hard.  
  
Cassy strode over to Rachelle, her smile replaced with a frown. She bopped Rachelle on the top of her head,"Owm What the hell was that for?" Rachelle  
asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"This was supposed to be a fluff moment and you ruined it!" Cassy yelled at  
her.  
  
Rachelle stuck out her tongue at Cassy, Cassy pulled out a dagger. Rachelle  
qucikly withdrew her tongue.  
  
"That's what I thought." Cassy said calmly, putting her dagger into only of  
her many pockets.  
  
"I hate you." Rachelle muttered inder her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Cassy asked, reaching for her daggers, Rachelle grabbed  
her sword, and Cassy withdrew her daggers.  
  
"Just Bring it!." Rachelle said smiling.  
  
"As you wish." Cassy smirked  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mizu: Sorry about the cliffie, I would have typed more, but then the chappie would have been humongous. I need to start shortening them....  
  
Yume: Yeah, at this rate we'll be done in no time you dork.  
  
Mizu: You're so mean you baka!!  
  
Yume and Mizu: Please Review! 


	4. Transformed!

Yume: Another chappie up! Yay for our story!  
  
Mizu: Ummm, yeah. We don't own Inuyasha. at all. If we did we would be very happy fangirls indeed!  
  
Yume: Damn straight we would, now let them read the fic!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* ///POV change\\\ ~Scene Change~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The girls crouched, smirking, weapons drawn. Rachelle saw Kouga behind  
Cassy, and he grabbed her arms. Miroku grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Well, damn, that would have been a pretty good fight..." Rachelle sighed.  
  
Cassy didn't take her capture in good grace however, and started yelling  
"Let me go! God Damnit, let me go!"  
  
"Here we go again." Rachelle sighed again.  
  
"Damnit Kouga, put me down NOW!" she yelled, for Kouga had lifted her off  
the ground, and she was kicking and yelling.  
  
"CASSY WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND QUIT KICKING ME!" Kouga shouted, trying  
to quiet her thrashing.  
  
"Well, put me down and I will!" Cassy demanded.  
  
"You won't fight her?" Kouga asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...You like my best friend, don't you?" she asked, 'tears' welling up in  
her eyes.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Yes you do! Why didn't you tell me?" Kouga put her down, and her tears  
magically disappeared. She turned to face Kouga.  
  
"I thought you were crying...I smelt tears..." he said confused, with his  
head cocked to the side.  
  
"She was faking Kouga." Rachelle said, hanging in the air, "Can I please be  
put down now?"  
  
Miroku set her down on the ground, and she rubbed her arms. She  
straightened her elbows. They both popped. Everyone stared at her oddly.  
  
"What? I've always had trouble with my elbows!" Rachelle huffed. She looked  
over at Cassy, who was putting her two daggers away.  
  
Kouga looked at her, and had an idea to get back for the crying incident.  
  
"I love you." He said smiling.  
  
She blushed, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Cassy," he looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. "Don't you love me too?"  
  
"Oh god, he's trying to embarrass her." Rachelle said, grinning.  
  
"Oh," was all Miroku said.  
  
"...I thought you loved me..." Kouga was a very good actor, and Cassy was  
starting to fall for it.  
  
"I do." she whispered, but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty.  
  
"Why won't you say it?" Kouga asked, adding a slight pout.  
  
"I..." ,she hesitated, "I love you." she said quietly.  
  
Rachelle started laughing and Inuyasha raised and eyebrow, watching her  
eyes. Cassy frowned at Rachelle, and Kouga put a hand on her shoulder to  
calm her down.  
  
Rachelle looked at Cassy, and they both nodded. Rachelle walked over to  
Inuyasha, and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha's eyes widened and  
he looked panicked.  
  
"I will." Rachelle said, keeping a straight face.  
  
"...No...I don't..." Inuyasha managed out.  
  
"I will tell her." Rachelle said, grinning slightly.  
  
"But...how did you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We've already been over this. Where I come from, you're just an anime."  
Rachelle answered.  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Only Cassy. She found out before me anyway." Rachelle grinned full-out.  
  
Inuyasha fell silent.  
  
"This is really getting corny..." Nakita complained.  
  
Cassy grinned. "I can make it cornier, unless Inuyasha wants the honors."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No."  
  
"Okay! Let's do something else! This is so~o boring." Sarah voiced.  
  
"Yeah!" Lora agreed.  
  
Rachelle and Cassy looked at each other again. "Kagome, can we talk to you  
a sec?" they asked in unison, Inuyasha tried to inch off. Cassy looked at  
him, "Inuyasha, you too." she said.  
  
Kagome followed them over to the other side of the clearing, with Inuyasha following sulkily. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing." he  
muttered.  
  
"Come on, give us a little credit, of COURSE that's what we're doing!"  
Rachelle said, grinning back at him.  
  
He glared at her. "Alright, what did I miss?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Rachelle and Cassy looked at each other and grinned. "You might wanna hold  
down Inuyasha." Rachelle pointed out. Cassy shook her head, "Nah, if he  
runs, we'll ask Kagome to 'sit' him."  
  
"What is it you need to tell us?" Kagome asked, tired of being kept in the  
dark.  
  
"Okay, well, -Inuyasha, pay attention!- you guys are both head over heels  
in love with each other. Don't deny it! So we decided," Cassy stopped,  
laughing slightly at Inu's and Kag's red faces. "Let's cut to the chase,  
you two are officially a couple!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, they turned redder (Yume: If  
that's even possible, they're competing with tomatoes here.) and quickly  
looked at the ground.  
  
"Awww, how cute." Cassy laughed.  
  
"It's not cute! It sucks, they won't even look at each other!!" Rachelle exclaimed. "They're supposed to be happy! Not embarrassed! Kuso bakas!" she  
fumed.  
  
"Damn, you have a point there, but there is a solution!" Cassy smiled,  
apparently, through the bonds of best friend-ness, they had the same  
thought.  
  
Shoving Inuyasha's and Kagome's heads together, they made them kiss.  
Rachelle and Cassy giggled, but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't pull away, so the girls left them to their privacy. "What did you two do?" Shippou asked,  
looking towards the girls.  
  
"Nothing... Well, they might tell you soon..." Cassy said.  
  
"Yay! We're all a happy family!" Rachelle cheered.  
  
"Does everything have to be happy and bright with you?" Lora asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm an optimistic, you all should be to!"  
  
"But since optimistics are always hoping for the best, they're constantly disappointed, and are always setting themselves back up for disappointment.  
Why not just let whatever happens happen, and go from they're?" Cassy questioned logically.(Yume: Always has to be so logical. Lighten Up!!! -_-  
)  
  
"It's kinda hard to be optimistic when you've got Naraku to worry about."  
Sango added solemnly  
  
"I suppose now that we're here, we should worry about him too." Cassy said,  
"But it's getting dark now, and we might as well get to sleep."  
  
"Yesh we should!" Lora exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, that's my word!" Ráchelle yelled at Lora. (Mizu: Yay!! Go me!! I got  
that evil hyphon in there, over the 'a'!)  
  
"What is?" Lora questioned.  
  
"Yesh is my word!"  
  
"Yesh yesh yesh yesh yesh yesh yesh!"  
  
"Stop!!" Rachelle chased Lora around the clearing, and soon tackled her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll quit!" Lora laughed. Rachelle got off her.  
  
"Come on guys, Act your age, not your shoe size!" Sarah joked.  
  
"Yay! I'm 8½!" Rachelle cheered.  
  
"Shut up Rachelle." Nakita said, still annoyed that she was the only one to  
become different.  
  
The group laid down readying for sleep. The five girls (Yume: Rachelle,  
Sarah, Nakita, Lora and Cassy, kay!) laid next to each other and gazed at  
the sky, like they had the night they arrived. Inuyasha and Kagome came  
back soon after and went to sleep.  
  
There was a full moon shining down.  
  
"Owww, my back hurts...:" Rachelle complained, turning onto her stomach. She gasped, and let out a piercing scream, wrapping her arms around herself as  
if to provide comfort.  
  
"Rachelle-"Sarah and Cassy both began, but Sarah soon was yelling, and Cassy gasped in pain, biting her lip to keep silent. Sarah held her head in  
pain, as did Cassy.  
  
Everyone soon stood up, looking at the, in concern.  
  
"They're transforming. Two are youkai's, one's a hanyou." Inuyasha said  
sniffing the air. "One's a kitsune youkai, one's and neko hanyou, and the other one...*sniff sniff* I can't tell. She's a youkai, I can tell that much,  
but I don't know what kind."  
  
"I can't tell what kind either, I've never smelled anything like it." Kouga  
added, sniffing too.  
  
"Make them stop." Lora complained, holding her ears.  
  
"Feh, that hurts your ears? You can't even begin to imagine what the wolf  
and I are going through." Inuyasha retorted, "So quit your whining."  
  
"What kind is Ráchelle?" Miroku questioned worridly.  
  
"We can't tell who's what." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"That's rather strange." Miroku mused. "Very." Inuyasha replied, evidently  
sharing the same feelings.  
  
Soon, Sarah stopped wailing and Cassy stopped gasping for air. They stared  
at each other. "You have neko ears!" Cassy laughed.  
  
"And your's are...um...pointy." Sarah laughed too. "What happened? Why'd we  
change?" Sarah questioned. Cassy only shrugged.  
  
Ráchelle was still screaming. "I don't think her body is handling this very  
well. She might not survive." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, then swung his gaze back to Ráchelle. *Please  
don't die, Ráchelle. Please don't die.*  
  
"I hope she'll be okay." Kagome said concerned.  
  
"Haha! You guys changed too!" Nakita laughed, good mood restored.  
  
"Yeah, this is actually really cool. Except for the pain of hearing  
though." Cassy commented.  
  
Ráchelle stopped her screaming, settling down as the pain subsided. They  
could only see her a split second however, before she was enveloped in a blast of bright light. She had wings with silver feathers playing along the bottom. Her black clothes had become white. She had no pointy ears, claws,  
or fangs that one would associate with a demon. But her scent told  
otherwise.  
  
"Now can you tell what she is?" Kagome asked.  
  
*No, she can't be! Can she?* Kouga thought frantically. Looking down on  
her confirmed it. She was. "I think...she's an angel youkai." He said  
quietly, in answer to Kagome's query.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mizu: Dun Dun Dun!!! Buwahahaha!!! I lurv cliffies!  
  
Yume: God, you're evil. You better update soon for the poor readers.  
  
Mizu: That I will, as long as we get more reviews!! I want 5 before I  
update again. Oh and for those who have read this, no spoilers in the  
reviews!!! *Glare* You know who you are...  
  
Yume: *laughs nervously.* Yes, well, that being said. Please Review!!! 


	5. Midnight Conversations

Mizu: Yippy Skippy, another chapter!!  
  
Yume: We feel unloved, not happy!! Quit getting into the Pixie Stix!!!  
  
Mizu: *looks ashamed* Gomen.... Yeah, we do feel unloved!! Please review people! You make us think this story is horrible!!  
  
Yume: *looks around wildly* Is it??  
  
Mizu+Yume: *cri*  
  
Mizu: Oh yeah, I'm gonna change the ages of the girls to be 17 and Rachelle 16. Kagome will be 18 in this...yeah XD  
  
"Speaking" *thinking* ///POV change\\\ ~Scene change~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What's an angel youkai? How come I've never heard of it?!" Inuyasha asked  
irritably.  
  
"Because you're a lousy mutt and you're too low to understand the  
concept!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Fleabag wolf!!!"  
  
"Inu-Korro!!"  
  
"Wolf boy!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Cassy screamed. "Evidently Kouga is the only one who has even an  
idea what Ráchelle is, so we can always force him to tell us later. Right  
now, we don't even know if Ráchelle's okay. So I think that should be first." Cassy looked around and saw that everyone was already by Ráchelle.  
"Gee, it's just like home, I talk, they never listen."  
  
"Cassy shut up for once!!!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Love ya too hon." Cassy replied jokingly.  
  
"Okay, so what the hell is an angel youkai? I thought there were only  
animal people." Nakita demanded.  
  
"She's one of a kind." Kouga said quietly.  
  
"What the hell is a yooki anyways?" Sarah asked.  
  
"A youkai is a full demon. A hanyou is a half demon. And youkai's are much more superior to hanyous." Kouga said, and was elbowed by Cassy. "Shut up, that's prejudice and that's not cool. So deal with the fact that my friends are hanyous. Say one more thing and I'll rip out your tongue." she growled.  
Kouga shut up.  
  
"What am I?" Nakita asked.  
  
"You-" Cassy began.  
  
"You're an inu hanyou, Sarah's a neko hanyou, Cassy's a kitsune hanyou, and  
Ráchelle's a tenshi youkai. And that Lora is a human." Inuyasha said irritably. (Mizu: for those who don't know. inu=dog; neko=cat; kitsune=fox;  
and tenshi=angel)  
  
"You guys are freaks and I'm normal, so you guys better watch it." Lora said teasingly to Sarah. "Yay!! I'm a freak!!" she replied. Lora stuck out  
her tongue at Cassy who withdrew a dagger. "You wouldn't." Lora said,  
tongue still out. "Wanna try me?" Cassy said, leaning towards her.  
  
Ráchelle shot up as the hilt of Cassy's dagger went over her head. "What'd I miss?" she asked. "OW! Oh, gee, thanks. Now I feel really special! Being  
greeted by a hit on the head."  
  
"Sorry." Cassy said grinning.  
  
"Ouch, someone is stepping on my..." she turned around. "Wing?! Since when  
do I have wings?!?!" her eyes widened.  
  
"You're a tenshi youkai, whatever that is." Nakita told her.  
  
"Sure, very funny guys, they don't even exist." Ráchelle smiled, "I'm just  
dreaming." she laid back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ráchelle, I assure you, this is not a dream. You're the only tenshi youkai  
in existence." Cassy said, shaking her best friend. That failing, she  
pinched her arm.  
  
"Ow!!! What the ---- was that for?" she stopped, "Hey, how come is got all  
quiet when I said ----?"  
  
"You're a tenshi, you can't cuss you reject!" Sarah scolded.  
  
"Well that's no fun," Ráchelle frowned, "I probably can't even get  
pregnant." she said under her breath, yet with all the new demons in the  
clearing, they all heard it.  
  
"Oh great." Miroku muttered.  
  
"I don't know, the legend never said you couldn't get pregnant." Kouga  
said.  
  
"Well then, I know who I want." Ráchelle stood up and went to Miroku,  
kissing him. He returned it. "Humph." Kouiga looked up at the sky. "C'mon  
Kouga, soften up a little." Cassy nudged him.  
  
Ráchelle and Miroku stopped, realized what they were doing, and blushed.  
"Too bad I can't pull in my wings, they're kinda a safety hazard."  
  
Everyone shrugged. "Great, hey where's my sword?"  
  
"On your back." Sango answered.  
  
"Oh yea, i have a carrying case thingy." she walked around in circles trying to get at it, but soon gave up. "*Cough* sheath *cough*" Cassy told  
her.  
  
"Yeah...sheath...that's it, check me out, I'm so smart." Ráchelle laughed.  
  
"Of course you are." Cassy grinned.  
  
"I'm getting tired...*yawns cutely*" Shippou spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, Shippou's right, we need sleep for tomorrow." Kagome said, as she  
laid down, Shippou curling up with her.  
  
Everyone climbed into their sleeping bags. Well, everyone who had one, which was basically everyone except Inu and Kouga. Cassy unzipped hers and  
crawled underneath, sleeping on the ground instead of being confined. She closed her eyes. There was a small 'pop' and a following of "Ouch! Damnit!"  
that aroused the attention of those who were still awake namely Ráchelle, Inuyasha, and Kouga. The cry had come from Cassy. She rubbed a bulge in her  
lower back, just where her spine ended.  
  
"Cassy's a mutant!!" Rachelle cried, everyone else stayed asleep.  
  
Rachelle crawled over a lifted up the back of Cassy's armor thingy. "I still can't belive you're wearing a skirt." she muttered. A tail came out, like Shippou's only that of an adult fox, longer and bushier. Cassy twisted  
her head around to see. "Hey, I gotta tail!" she cried, grabbing it and petting it. Ráchelle petted it too, "Ooo, soft and fluffy!" Ráchelle cried.  
she laughed, "Cassy, your tail's fluffy!" Cassy rolled her eyes, knowing  
she was referring to the Sesshoumaru joke from their world.  
  
"Heck with this, I'm going to sleep." she muttered, pulling the blanket over her head. "Ráchelle, leave my tail alone!" came the muffled order from beneath the blanket. Ráchelle rolled her eyes and followed Cassy's example.  
Soon, both were asleep.  
  
Everything was quiet in the camp, as the only two left awake were lost in thought. Soon, even Inuyasha dropped off, at least Kouga thought he dropped  
off. Inuyasha hadn't moved in a while.  
  
Kouga turned his attention to the girl who had unknowingly embedded herself in his heart since he saw her. Cassy. His eyes shined with concern, she was  
curled in a tight ball, shivering and whimpering. Her quietly got up and  
walked to her, crouching down to look at her better. Kouga stroked her  
cheek in an attempt to comfort the girl. She stopped shaking a bit.  
Encouraged, he pulled her into his lap, going back to his space beside a  
tree. He cradled her, his own tail coming around as if to embrace her. He  
breathed deep, inhaling her scent, noticing all the changes it went  
through, but it had the same overall scent it had had in the beginning, like rain and lillies. Fresh and sweet. He sat there, holding her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, this moment of peace that he had. Her shaking was gone, as was her wimpering. He smiled, to him, she looked so cute when she slept. Her hair had changed a long with her transformation, going from  
the dark, sultry brown to a lustrous auburn. It fell to her waist,  
shielding her face from view. Gently, he brushed the loose strands aside.  
  
Looking closer he saw she had goosebumps on her ams. He got her blanket and  
covered them both with it. A voice from across the clearing startled him.  
  
"Why do you say you love her?" Inuyasha asked. Apparently he wasn't asleep  
and had saw the whole thing.  
  
"Because I do." Kouga said simply.  
  
"You've known her for a week, how can you be sure?"  
  
"Wolf youkais can sense their perfect mate. It's like a subconcious  
instinct I suppose. When I first met Kagome-" Inuyasha growled her, but Kouga went on, "She had a scent rather close to what I was looking for, so  
I pursued her. Then, when I came here to get Kagome again, I smelled the scent of that of my mate. I grabbed the one it came from, assuming Kagome's  
scent had developed to it. It was her. I had doubts, because never before  
had a wolf mated with another species. But i love her for her, she's my perfect mate, my one and only. So I know I love her. But it's a question of  
if she'll have me, kitsunes often roam before settling down." Kouga  
explained.  
  
Innuyasha sighed.  
  
"What?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It's just that I've never seen a person so confused with their own feelings. She doesn't understand what she feels, and from what I can tell,  
not understanding something is new to her. She reminds me of a little sister, so I think of her as one. So don't you dare hurt her. You've got to give her time, I honestly think she loves you, I can tell. She just has to  
realize it herself..." Inuyasha trailed off, "And she will, I think she's going through a lot in her mind, but I'm pretty sure she'll come around. I  
don't know why I feel a kinship with her, but I do."  
  
"Why do you think the girls have turned into youkai?" Kouga asked curious.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged."We can ask Kaede that, maybe she'll know."  
  
Things were quiet for a while, each going back into their own thoughts,  
watching the fire cracklee and spark.  
  
"Do you thik we should tell anyone else about them? Kouga suddenly asked.  
  
"No, we should keep it to ourselves for a while." said Inuyasha, shaking  
his head.  
  
Kouga nodded, "We should get some sleep, I have a feeling its going to be a  
big day tomorrow..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and looked over at the two. He wished it were as easy as  
that to admit his feelings for Kagome as it was for Kouga with Cassy. Inuyasha sighed. He jumped into a tree above Kagome, and fell into a light  
sleep. Senses still alert should any danger arise.  
  
Little did they both know, Ráchelle had heard every word. Smiling to  
herself, she went to sleep for real this time...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yume: We tried to keep it from a cliffie this time. Aren't we nice?  
  
Mizu: Yeah, since we're so nice, we should get more reviews!!  
  
Yume: I agree, that seems like a good reward.  
  
Mizu: Yup, so please, if you have and shred of mercy in you, you'll review you kind-hearted readers you.  
  
Yume+Mizu: Please Review!! 


	6. Firey Ramen

Mizu: Wahoo!!! We got reviews!!!   
  
Yume: Wow, some people actually like this story. Amazing.  
  
Mizu: That reminds me... We're gonna have a contest!  
  
Yume: We've already said that this includes us and our friends, so you guys have to guess who my sister and I are! Our friends aren't allowed to review with are names, so yeah....  
  
Mizu: The prize is a secret! Enjoy!  
  
"Speaking" 

'Thinking' 

///POV Change///

|Scene Change|

* * *

Shippou woke up first the next day, completely refreshed. He yawned cutely, stretching his little arms above his head. An idea struck him. He could fix  
everybody breakfast and they'd be so happy, Kagome-kaa'san would HAVE to  
give him candy! He grinned. Oh yeah, he was good.  
  
So he dug into Kagome's bookbag and got out the thing she called 'ramen'. She had taught how to make it before, that way when she was gone, Inuyasha  
would have some to eat. So he fixed the ramen, and, keeping the fire low, kept it warm. Then he smelled it. Well, he actually had smelled it earlier  
but didn't pay much mind.  
  
It was a kitsune's scent! Just like him, only this one was female, and  
older. But who was it? He looked around, trying to pin the scent on  
somebody. He finally settled on Cassy, who was still fast asleep. He  
frowned in thought, Why was Kouga holding her like that?  
  
Leaning in for a closer look at her, he was surprised when her head shot  
up, hitting him.  
  
"Owee!!!" she exclaimed softly, holding her head. She rocked back and  
forth.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Rachelle's voice called out sleepily. She looked drowsily  
at Shippou and Cassy, who were still holding their heads.  
  
"I smell something burning." she said simply.  
  
"What? You mean fire you retard! That's why I woke up." Cassy stopped  
ocking and dropped her hands from her head.  
  
"What do you guys mean, nothing's burn-AHH!" Shippou said, catching sight of the ramen all aflame. (Mizu: salutes burning pot of ramen :sniff: To a  
pyro and an otaku like me, there is nothing more beautiful. Except a hot  
bishounen! )  
  
Shippou ran over to the pot and started to blow on the fire.  
  
"Like that'll put it out." Rachelle mumbled.  
  
"Help! Someone go get some water or something." Shippou exclaimed, running  
around the fire in circles frantically.  
  
"Stop! You might fall in the fire! Everybody calm down!" Cassy stood up.  
  
"Hey, I'm calm." Rachelle said, laying back down.  
  
"Not that calm! I meant for Shippou to stop running around in circles." Cassy explained impatiently."Rachelle, why don't you fly around to try and  
get some water?"  
  
"Like I can fly." Cassy looked at her flatly and pointed to a wing, "Oh yeah... I got wings... But I don't know how. Ask Kouga, he's awake, and he  
seems to know more about me than I do." Rachelle said, standing up and  
folding her arms.  
  
"No he's not." Cassy said, glancing at him. Rachelle walked over and  
flicked his nose hard. "Now he is." she said.  
  
"Ow!!! What the hell was that for Cassy?!" he cried, instantly awake.  
  
"It wasn't me, but I'm glad to know that you always blame me for stuff like  
that. For your information, it was Rachelle." she said wryly, shooting  
Rachelle a death glare.  
  
Rachelle ignored her, "How do I fly, Kouga?" she inquired.  
  
"Hell if I know." he said indifferently.  
  
"Great-" Rachelle began.  
  
"Why do I smell fire?" Kouga asked, looking around.  
  
"Because I was fixing some ramen and the ramen caught fire." Shippou said  
quietly.  
  
"We were gonna go get water! But I don't know how the hell to fly."  
Rachelle yelled, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Who cares?! We need water!" Cassy exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it, but you're making it up to me later." Kouga said,  
beginning to leave.  
  
"Wait, what are we gonna put the water in?" Cassy asked.  
  
"I dunno." Rachelle said shrugging.  
  
"Of course -you- don't." Cassy said smirking at her. (Yume: I hate those  
mood swings!)  
  
Rachelle looked at her, "Cassy! I'm gonna-"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO WAKE UP TO IN THE  
MORNING!" Lora yelled, waking the other girls up.  
  
"What's going on?" Nakita asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"NOTHING!" Cassy and Rachelle yelled together.  
  
"Geez, I was just asking!" Nakita muttered.  
  
"Sorry 'Kita, I'm not much of a morning person." Cassy mumbled.  
  
"Wow, Cassy apologized. That's a first. Usually she just mutters it  
sarcastically." Nakita said, then paused. "God help us, I just used a big  
word in the morning. Hell, I used a big word period. Oh well, I'm going  
back to sleep." Nakita said, ending her conversation with herself and  
laying back down. The others had just rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
"Oh yeah, I see everyone's -real- energetic." Rachelle said.  
  
Cassy grinned, an idea coming to her. "Rachelle, why don't you just use  
your wings to blow the fire out."  
  
Rachelle grinned too."Well duh! Why didn't I think of that? I at least  
figured out how to move 'em....kinda..." She turned around and slowly  
flapped her wings, creating a gust of wind that put out the small flame.  
"Yay! I did it! I should get a cookie!" she cheered.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes. "So you got us all up for nothing?" he paused. "Hey,  
what's a cookie?"  
  
"Yup!" Rachelle smiled.  
  
Kouga growled, "I'm going back to sleep." He walked back over to his little  
area. Stopped. Then walked back and dragged Cassy to it by her new tail.  
"And you're coming with me."  
  
Cassy scowled. "Since when do you need me to go to sleep? What am I, you're  
stuffed animal?"  
  
"Since now." He answered shortly. Cassy laughed. "Well okay, but only 'cuz  
I like ya!" She winked and laughed again.  
  
Kouga fought the urge to roll his eyes and stifled a grin. He settled  
himself into a comfortable position, curled around Cassy. Only now Cassy was awake, wide awake. She kept experimentally moving her tail, flipping it  
back and forth. Inside her mouth, she ran her tongue over her newly  
accquired fangs. She smiled to herself, she liked this new feeling of  
power. Kouga on the other hand, was getting annoyed at how her tail kept  
hitting him. He expertly flicked his tail and entwined her with his, effectively trapping it. She half-heartedly glared at him, but stopped the  
struggle to get her tail free. Instead she turned to him.  
  
"Why do you need me to sleep?" she inquiered.  
  
Kouga cracked one eye open at her. "It's the only time we get to be alone  
and together." he explained quietly.  
  
Cassy smiled and snuggled closer. Kouga grinned to himself, holding her  
closer. And promptly dropped off.  
  
Cassy noticed this and grinned, motioning over to Rachelle, who came over  
immediately, as she had been watching the whole thing.  
  
"What?" She whispered in Cassy's ear.  
  
"Help me get up without waking -him- up."  
  
Kouga growled. The girls froze and looked at him. Apparently it was just a  
sleep thing. Or a reflex. Still, Rachelle wasn't taking any chances. She remembered last night's conversation, and went back to her spot to 'sleep'.  
  
Cassy waited, listening to Kouga's breathing. She didn't even know if he  
was asleep yet! So she poked him. No response. So she poked again. No  
response. Finally she poked him a third time. Still no response. Cassy slowly sat up, eased his arms off her, and quietly stood up. She glanced to see if Kouga still asleep, and began to quietly tiptoe over to Shippou when  
she felt someone grab onto her. "Shit." she muttered, thinking it was  
Kouga. She was being lifted off the ground and head towards Shippou. When  
she was set down, she turned around. It was Rachelle.  
  
"You learned to fly." Cassy said flatly.  
  
"I -knew- how to fly." Rachelle whispered.  
  
"Then why didn't you go get water earlier?!" Cassy almost yelled.  
  
"I didn't know where to go and we didn't have anything to hold it in."  
Rachelle retorted quietly. " Now I do believe you were going to visit  
Shippou."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I thought you told me."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh well, I'm going back to sleep." Rachelle said, flying over to her bed.  
  
Shippou looked up as Cassy sat beside him. He had been staring forlornly at  
the fire.  
  
"Uh, it was nice of you to try to fix us food..." she said.  
  
"You're a kitsune like me, aren't you?" He said. It was more of a statement  
than a question.  
  
Cassy looked at him. "Yep! The tail proves it!" she grinned, and wiggled  
it.  
  
Shippou smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Cassy's eyes lit up mischieviously. "I've seen this show. You wanna know a  
REALLY good way to annoy Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippou grinned. "Yeah!"  
  
So Cassy taught him 3 extremely annoying songs. The names of which are, '100 Bottles of Beer On The Wall', 'This is the Song That Never Ends', and  
'I Know a Song That Gets On Everybodys Nerves'.  
  
She also told him about games from her time, tag, hide-and-go-seek and such. The two quickly bonded, maybe due to the shared kitsune heritage, or  
maybe it was that the two were alike in certain ways. Like a mischievous  
streak, a playful side, and that innocent look that could be oh-so-  
deceiving...  
  
"You're kinda like a big sister to me now." Shippou declared, giving her a  
hug.  
  
'Oh wow gee, more family!' Cassy thought wryly.  
  
"Is that alright?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Her smile grew, then faded as arms  
wrapped around her and began to pull her away.  
  
"I'm not ready to go yet, Rachelle." she said.  
  
"Rachelle?" a voice answered.

* * *

Yume: Dun Dun DUN!!!  
  
Mizu: sweatdrop uhhh, yeah.... Sorry it took so long to update....again.....  
  
Yume: Yeah you lazy bum!  
  
Mizu: Enough! Don't forget, which of the OC's is us? First one who guess gets a prize!  
  
Yume: We want 10 reviews this time to update.  
  
Mizu: Greedy.  
  
Yume: Yep, I'll milk it for all its worth.  
  
Mizu and Yume: Please Review! 


	7. New Powers and Emotions Revealed!

Mizu: Blink blink  
  
Yume: Blink blink  
  
Mizu: Dude... That contest was short.  
  
Yume: I feel really stupid now...  
  
Mizu: Oh well, we'll tell ya the winners at the end of the chapter.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Thinking'  
  
/POV Change/  
  
-Scene Change-

* * *

"Rachelle?" The voice asked.  
  
"Kouga!" Cassy exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Right. I thought I told you to get some rest!" Kouga said furiously.  
  
"No, you just told me to sleep with you!" Cassy retorted (Mizu: NOT THAT  
WAY!!! Hentai's!) "Why do you always get so...so -angry- when I do  
something you don't want me to do?" she yelled.  
  
"Because you're disobeying my orders!"  
  
"I don't take orders from anyone!" Cassy snapped.  
  
"Well you need to start listening to me!" Kouga snapped back.  
  
Kouga sat down and leaned against a tree, tightening his grip around her.  
  
"Ow! Get off of me!" she said, struggling to get free. In the scuffle she accidentally elbowed him in the nose. He let go and held his nose in pain.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled in a muffled voice.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO!!!" Cassy stomped off in a random direction, then  
ran. Kouga let go of his nose, wiggled it, and was off after her.  
  
Shippou stared at them and shook his head. Those two were so weird...  
  
Rachelle sat up, "Not again." she mumbled. Looking at Shippou, she asked,  
"Which way did they go George, which way did they go?"  
  
"George? Who's that?" Shippou asked, tilting his adorable head to the side  
cutely.  
  
"My imaginary friend. Now where did they go?"  
  
Shippou pointed to the way "But I think this is-" she was already gone, "Something they need to work out themselves...." he finished and shrugged.  
  
Rachelle flew off into the direction that Shippou had pointed out to her. She looked down and saw a figure running beneath her. "I'm coming too!" he  
yelled. Rachelle nodded, and the two kept pace with each other, trying to  
find the angry couple.  
  
"I can smell her, she's close." Rachelle said.  
  
"And knowing Kouga, he not far behind." Inuyasha reasoned  
  
"Hold on! Stop!" Rachelle exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha complied, looking at her curiously. "We don't want them to see us,  
so we'll be quiet. But they could still smell us." Rachelle explained. Inuyasha nodded. "But, you can thank me, Rachelle, the super-genius, for I  
have an idea." she grinned, "Perfume!"  
  
Digging into the pockets of her now-white pants, she produced the said  
bottle. Spraying some over Inuyasha and herself, she realized that it  
wasn't such a great idea.  
  
"Okay ::sneeze:: that wasn't the ::sneeze:: smartest idea I've ever  
::sneeze:: had." Rachelle said sheepishly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her "::sneeze:: No kidding." he said flatly.  
  
Cassy heard them from her little clearing, and smelled Rachelle's perfume. She sneezed. Kouga appeared in front of her. She folded her arms and turned  
her head.  
  
"Cassy?" Kouga had calmed down a bit.  
  
"What?!" she snapped.  
  
"Well of you're going to-!" He stopped, sniffed around and had a sneezing  
attack. Cassy smiled slightly, "You smell it to. It's Rachelle."  
  
"Well, I came here to find you." Kouga said softly, taking a step towards  
her.  
  
"Of course you did. I figured you would." Cassy murmured, turning slightly  
towards him. Kouga took another step closer to her, now at arm's length  
away.  
  
"Heh, how would you know?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Because I know you. If you can't stand to let me sleep by myself, then you sure as hell won't let me run off into the forest." Cassy grinned, then her  
smile faded. "I'm sorry about your nose." she said, trying to hold back a  
laugh and still be apologetic.  
  
He grinned, "It's okay, I've been through much worse, and I'll go through  
worse again. But I maybe I shouldn't have ordered you around..."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "-Maybe-? There is no 'maybe' about it." she  
laughed. He looked at her wryly. "Sometimes you need a little ordering."  
  
"And who are you to be ordering me around?" She challenged.  
  
Kouga hesitated. "Because I want you as my mate." he said finally.  
  
That stopped Cassy. Then she heard rummaging in the trees in front of her.  
She stared at the culprits.  
  
"Think she can see us?" Rachelle whispered loudly.  
  
"Of course she can you baka! She's looking right at us!" replied Inuyasha,  
who was being held by a hovering Rachelle.  
  
"You dare call me a baka?!" she seethed.  
  
"Yes! Now land!"  
  
"Okay!" she let go of Inuyasha who crashed through the branches of the tree  
to the ground. (Mizu: That's gonna leave a mark....Which will heal in a couple hours....Damn. Yume: Shut up you moron! Let them read! Mizu: !!)  
  
Rachelle landed gracefully. "I flew you here so be grateful! Last time I'll  
do that!" she yelled at a swirly-eyed Inuyasha.  
  
Cassy sweatdropped. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked worridly.  
  
"Oh sure, worry about the mut, and not even wonder if I'm done." Kouga  
retorted, folding his arms. (Mizu: and what nice arms they are! )  
  
"Hmmm... don't you remember what Inuyasha said during the talk you two had  
last night?" Rachelle smiled knowingly.  
  
"Huh? What talk?" Cassy asked.  
  
"So you heard?" Kouga asked, sounding somewhat worried. He glanced over to  
Cassy.  
  
Inuyasha got up, grabbed Rachelle, out a hand over her mouth, and ran off  
with her.  
  
"What talk?" Cassy asked again.  
  
"It doesn't matter-" Kouga began.  
  
"Yes it does matter! If it's about me, I'd like to know!"  
  
"It was just supposed to be between the puppy and me. Your friend wasn't  
supposed to hear." Kouga explained.  
  
"That's my best friend, and if you won't tell me...she will!" Cassy  
retorted.  
  
"I'll tell her not to tell you!!"  
  
"Like she'll listen to you..." Cassy muttered.  
  
"I'll make her!!"  
  
"Right. What could you do anyways?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Dot Dot Dot!!!" Rachelle said.  
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!!" Kouga and Cassy yelled.  
  
Clawed hands came out of the bushes and dragged her back. "Ack!" was the  
last thing they heard from her.  
  
"I hope that was Inuyasha." Cassy said quietly.  
  
"Who cares?" Kouga mumbled.  
  
"I DO!" Cassy stood up and walked in the direction Rachelle was pulled.  
Kouga followed her, cursing about wenches who wouldn't listen. Cassy followed Rachelle's scent to the camp. There, she found Rachelle duct-taped  
to a tree.  
  
"---- you people!! Cassy! Get me off this ------- tree!!!" Rachelle yelled.  
"----, why'd it get quiet when I cussed?"  
  
"You're an angel, you can't cuss you re-re!!" Sarah exclaimed, happily  
surveying her handiwork.  
  
"I kinda like you like that. Why didn't you guys tape her mouth shut too?"  
Cassy grinned.  
  
"She's funny! You should have heard her earlier!" Nakita said as she  
laughed again.  
  
"She was talking about her imaginary friend, George. She told me about him  
earlier." Shippou said nodding.  
  
"Oh man! I'm gonna be late for school! And today I have tests!! Inuyasha  
would you take me to the well?" Kagome asked, picking up her bookbag.  
  
"Heh, sure, why not?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! I'm not a horse! And it's not that far away!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome screamed. "Fine! I'll walk!"  
  
Inuyasha promptly fell into a hanyou sized-hole.  
  
"Aw! They're such a cute couple! What a great relationship!" Rachelle said,  
then paused. "Just like Kouga and Cassy!" she grinned.  
  
"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. Kouga and Cassy just  
blushed.  
  
"Prove it!" Rachelle yelled back.  
  
"There's no way to prove you're not a couple." Cassy looked at Rachelle,  
confused.  
  
"Stop being a smart ---!" Rachelle said. "Go on, prove it."  
  
"Okay! Inuyasha, S--" Kagome began, but Inuyasha covered her mouth.  
"Alright, I'll take you. No more sit's!!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled and hopped on his back. Inuyasha glared at the group.  
Specifically the new arrivals. "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything  
stupid." he warned, running.  
  
Miroku and Rachelle looked at each and smiled. Nakita saw it.  
  
"Rachelle, think about it. You're DUCT-TAPED to a TREE! Do you really want  
the duct tape pulled off?" Nakita tried to reason with her.  
  
"Yes!" Rachelle yelled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sarah asked walked over to her.  
  
"Now that I think about it, no," Sarah kept coming closer, "Sarah, I said  
no!"  
  
Piercing screrams filled the air as Rachelle had duct-tape ripped off of  
her.  
  
Cassy, Lora, Nakita, and Sarah all laughed as a swirly-eyed Rachelle fell  
to the ground.  
  
'Poor Rachelle' Cassy thought.  
  
"Yes, poor me." Rachelle said, standing up.  
  
"No one said anything." Lora said.  
  
"Yeah huh! Cassy did! She said 'Poor Rachelle'" Rachelle protested.  
  
"Yeah, in my head." Cassy said slowly.  
  
"Dude! I can read minds!" Rachelle grinned evilly.  
  
Lora's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah me too." Nakita whined.  
  
"Fish! Let's get fish!" Rachelle yelled.  
  
"Where? And How?" Cassy asked.  
  
"Somewhere, and can't you swim?" Rachelle said, taking to the air. She  
scanned around for a lake, or a river...or some watery place...  
  
"Yay! Skinny-dippin'!" Nakita yelled merrily.  
  
Rachelle landed. "We still have the swimsuits, dummy! Come on, I saw a  
river over there."  
  
Sango, Lora and Miroku hopped onto a newly transformed Kirara. And they  
were off to find food. And eat. And have fun. Yeah.  
  
"Ok, maybe it's a really big river-ish thing." Rachelle said as she landed.  
  
Cassy looked around. "I refuse to swim in a bikini!" Cassy exclaimed as she  
went off to investigate a roaring sound. Kouga went to follow her.  
  
"How am I supposed to get my shirt off over my wings?" Rachelle asked the  
air. "Hey, wait, Kouga!" he stopped. "What?" he asked, glancing after  
Cassy.  
  
"Is there anyway I can pull my wings in?"  
  
"Why do you always ask me?" Kouga asked irritably.  
  
"'Cause you seem to know more about me than I do." Rachelle yelled back.  
  
"No I don't!" he began walking again.  
  
"If you think you can, you can." Sarah laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I think I can I think I can." Rachelle said sarcastically.  
  
Sarah, Nakita and Lora jumped in the water.  
  
"Fine then, could you guys catch me some-" before she could finish, someone  
pushed her into the water. When she came up, she heard Miroku laughing.  
  
Before he saw her she was behind him. Rachelle pushed Miroku into the  
water. When he came up she jumped on him.  
  
"Hang on! Lemme breathe!" he laughed.  
  
Rachelle waited about 3 seconds, then ducked him back under. She then looked around for her other friends, but only saw Lora. She started to head  
over to her, but was pulled underwater again.  
  
When she came up for the second time, she looked for the culprits. Sarah  
and Nakita. Somehow, Rachelle formed a water ball. She had it over her  
head, ready to throw it at those two. They turned around. She started to  
throw it, when it popped all over her.  
  
"Well that worked out great." she mumbled.  
  
"Water balloon fight!" Nakita yelled.  
  
"We don't have any balloons, you retard." Lora laughed.  
  
"R'uoy lla sdrater!!" Rachelle yelled. They all looked at her strangely.  
  
"What the frick?" Sarah asked.  
  
"My secret talent! Speaking backwards!" Rachelle said, laughing maniacally.  
  
"What's a 'balloon'?" Miroku asked.  
  
They all sweat dropped.

* * *

Mizu: Next it'll go to Cassy and Kouga.  
  
Yume: Yup oh and by the way, the winner with the first right answer in is.....::drumroll starts up::  
  
Mizu: lil' Kitsune-sama!!!!!  
  
Yume: Yay!  
  
Mizu: Your prize is a spiffy chapter dedicated tew yew, and a virtual cookie. ::hands it tew yew:: ::claps::  
  
Yume: we'd give ya better stuff, but we're poor.  
  
Mizu and Yume: Please review! 


	8. Fluff Behind A Waterfall

Mizu: Okay, I'm really really really sorry for not updating. It's all my fault but I had some big stuff going on. Gomen!  
  
Yume: You're just lazy. Those poor readers had to wait forever for this damn chapter!!  
  
Mizu: No, I had some stuff to work out, but, I'm kinda back on track now. ::nods resolutely::  
  
Yume: Just get on with it!!!  
  
Mizu: lil' Kitsune Sama, here's your chappie!!!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
-Scene Change-  
  
/POV Change/  
  
"Cool, a waterfall!" Cassy exclaimed.  
  
"What's so 'cool' about a waterfall?" Kouga asked dryly. He had one right outside his den.  
  
"In my time, you don't really see a lot of these. Certainly not everday!" Cassy said, looking for a place to climb behind the falls. "Over here." Kouga said, leading her behind the mighty rushing of water. "Awesome..." Cassy breathed softly.  
  
Once inside, they both plopped on the floor. Cassy watched the waterfall, mesmerized by the wonder of nature. Kouga on the other hand, decided to watch something way more interesting. Her. Cassy felt his eyes on her and, a light blush tinging her cheeks, averted her gaze to her tail. She flicked it back and forth, still adjusting to ther new appendage. Kouga, acting on impulse, wrapped his own around hers. Cassy looked up at him though her eyelashes, as Kouga flushed slightly, pretending not to notice.  
  
Turning back to the waterfall, she turned her head towards Kouga to say something to him. Kouga, on the other hand, was looking at her again, and by sheer accident, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Kouga was elated with the new development and quickly ran his tongue across her lips, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip, silently asking entrance. Instinctivly, she complied and tasted the sharp, exotically tangy taste of him. He was in heaven, feasting on the refreashing sweetness and wild taste of her mouth. He delved into every corner, not wanting to miss a thing. The couple stayed like that for, to them, seemed an eternity of paradise.  
  
Pulling away to breathe, Kouga opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Cassy sneezed into her hand. "Rachelle or Inuyasha." she mumbled. Her mind was still swirling and, Kouga noted smugly, her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss. Kouga sneezed too. Turning towards each other to continue where they left off, when they smelled someone familiar. They looked around.  
  
"Don't mind me," The voice said, "Keep going, it was so cute! I'll dunk you two later, since you guys are caught up in your fluff moment. I am the Dunking King! I mean Queen!"  
  
By now, the two had figured out that the voice was Rachelle. Cassy lept to her feet. "Rachelle!!"  
  
"I always knew you were a smart one." Rachelle teased. "You're a retard!" Cassy exclaimed."Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here too!" Nakita yelled gleefully.  
  
"How long have you two been watching?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Watching? Who said anything about watching? We're merely listening." Rachelle said innocently.  
  
"Listening to what?" Cassy asked confused.  
  
"Your minds! Muwahahahahaha!!!!" Rachelle laughed insanely. "For both of you it was something along the lines of wanting the moment to last forever. Though Cassy's mind was a bit too...confusing...she was really enjoying that kiss!" Rachelle giggled.  
  
"Rachelle I'm going to kill you!!!" Cassy yelled. "How can you kill what's already dead?" Rachelle asked. "Rachelle you moron, you're an angel demon, not a real angel!" Cassy reasoned. "Ohhhh."  
  
Cassy growled, "She's always out to ruin my fluff moments." she mumbled, as she slumped against the wall, looking to the ground. Kouga scooted over to her, and tilted up her chin. He lowered his head to hers for another kiss. Where the first kiss had been sweet and tender, this one was hard and passionate. Pressing her up against the wall, Kouga let his instincts drive him. Cassy's eye's widened as she felt his hands begin to move. Pushing him away, she panted in desperation.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she demanded, holding her chest, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Kouga looked guiltily at her. "I guess I got carried away...I shouldn't have given in to my instincts...not this soon..." he said softly.  
  
"It's alright. Just, a little warning next time."  
  
Kouga brightened considerably after hearing her forgive him so easily. Inching closer, Cassy murmured quietly, "Let's try that one again." as she leaned in.  
  
This kiss lasted a lot longer, with no interruptions, and was gentle and sweet. After a while, they both broke the kiss, eyes shining. Kouga smirked, (Yume: Which was Really cute! ::Gets hit in the head by Mizu:: Sorry! I'll keep my Miroku!) and Cassy smiled back at him.  
  
Standing up, Kouga's hand reached for hers, entwining fingers. They wandered back towards the group, taking their time.  
  
"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Sarah asked, then grinned, "Cassy's all grown up too!"  
  
"Aah! I'm all alone! Cassy, I thought you loved me!!" Nakita exclaimed.  
  
"No, she's my Cassy!!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Will you shut up already?!" Cassy yelled. "Baka's!!!"  
  
"You saw what happened when Inuyasha called me a baka. So watch out!! I could do the same to you. Muwahaha!" Rachelle declared, running off.  
  
"Get back here, I still have to repay you for earlier!" Cassy taunted, chasing her.  
  
"No thank you." Rachelle said, flying into the air. "Damn you to hell!" Cassy shouted.  
  
"Right, like that'll happen. I'm an angel, I can't go to hell."  
  
"My God. We've been over this. You're an angel _demon_. You're not special."  
  
Cassy picked up a rock, tossing it up and down in her hand. "Ohhh yeah, like that'll hit me. You couldn't even hit that car with a water balloon." She stopped as rocks pummelled her. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!" she exclaimed, falling into the water below her.  
  
"Ha ha! Cassy hit you!!" Nakita yelled, jumping into the water. Sarah, Lora, and Miroku followed.  
  
"What was all that about?" Kouga asked Cassy curiously. She grinned and shook her head. Rachelle still hadn't come up. She was probably messing around with them...  
  
"Great. Let's go get the baka." she sighed, slipping out of her clothes to reveal her swimsuit. Kouga pretended not to look, she jumped in to help out her friend. "Come on Kouga."  
  
"I can't swim." Kouga lied.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. So what do you call what you did when I went into the river at your den?" Cassy said flatly. She came up in front of him, and grabbed his ankle. "Dogs can swim. Now hurry up."  
  
Kouga sighed and dived in. "I'm a wolf!" he reminded irritably. Cassy rolled her eyes, "Same family."  
  
"We can't find her." Miroku said as they approached. Cassy shrugged, and sank under, opening her eyes and scanning the river bed.  
  
A little ways away from them, Rachelle floated to the top, then went higher as a pillar of water lifted her up. Cassy raised an eyebrow.  
  
The figure of a man began to from out of the water next to her. He held Rachelle in his arms. Cassy noticed that she was fighting to keep a straight face.  
  
"Put her down!" Miroku yelled.  
  
The water dude looked down at the monk. His eyes and hair were light blue, his kimono was a darker blue. He was tall and his hair cascaded down his back. "You act like you know this youkai." he said haughtily.  
  
"I do!" Miroku answered angrily.  
  
"So you know what she is capable of? I think not. You wouldn't know as you are a lowly human, not youkai nobility." His voice was deep, powerful.  
  
Cassy glanced at Kouga. "Is there something you haven't told me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"..." He looked at the demon. "I'll tell you later." he answered.  
  
"Put her down!!!" Miroku repeated.  
  
Another spout of water appeared next to the demon. He set Rachelle in it as it formed into a cage.  
  
"He's not going to make this easy, is he." Cassy said.  
  
"Of course not. Do you know what a prize she is? Every one of their race has died out. She must be the last one left." He formed a sword in his hand out of some water. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Murdock, Prince of the Waters."  
  
Mizu: So, how was it?  
  
Yume: Review!!!  
  
Mizu: Impatient today, aren't we?  
  
Yume: Noooooo.....  
  
Mizu: ::sighes and shakes head::  
  
Yume: ::grins::  
  
Mizu and Yume: Please review! 


	9. Losing Control

Mizu: Okay, now, this is to make up for the looooong delay. ;; Which was completely my fault.  
  
Yume: Yes. Yes it was.  
  
Mizu: --; You're not helping  
  
Yume: You done making all those faces?  
  
Mizu: just about.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
**-Scene Change-**  
  
**/POV Change/**

* * *

All this time, things were serious, now Lora started to laugh her head off.  
  
"_What_, may I ask, is so very funny?" Murdock asked angrily.  
  
Cassy butted in, "If you 'respect' Rachelle so much, then why did you put her in water, when she's wearing _white_??" Lora laughed hysterically, and Sarah, Nakita and Cassy laughed along with her. This dude really had some problems...  
  
Rachelle stopped faking unconsciousness and sat up immediately, "_What_?!?!" She yelled, taking to the sky, "Oh _CRAP_!! You God---- ------- !!!" She screamed at him, "What the hell were youi thinking, Mr. I'm the Ruler of Water, oh look at me???"  
  
"..." Murdock stared at her, his gaze directed to her chest. "Ah!!" She wrapped her arms around herself and turned around. "Stupid hentai!" she exclaimed.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself from his place on the beach. Cassy looked over to him, then smacked him. "Ow, what was that for?" Miroku held his head.  
  
"Hentai! Now is not the time!!" Cassy accused. Kouga sweatdropped.  
  
All this time, Lora was still laughing. Nakita tapped her on the shoulder, "Uhh, Lora? Why are you still laughing? It wasn't that funny."  
  
"No..::laughs::.it's just that...his name..::hysterics::.._Murdock_!!!" Lora started to drown from laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Lora. Get out of the water." Sarah said slowly. Lora wiped her eyes, but couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Somebody swim her to shore." Rachelle sweatdropped. "Okie dokie then!" Nakita said, pushing said hysteric to shore.  
  
"Eough talk!! If you want your angel back, then you'll have to fight me." Murdock declared.  
  
Sarah looked behind her, "Hey that girl with the boomerang and the kid with the tail are gone!" Nakita looked around. "Oh yeah, they went to go get some berries!" Nakita laughed. "I forgot!"  
  
Cassy sweatdropped. "Okay. There went a really good fighter. Miroku can't use the kazaana it'll suck in Rachelle, and he can't use a demon ward, it'll affect Rachelle. That rules him out. Kouga's attacks basically run on his speed, no pun intended, he can't run on water. He's out. That leaves Sarah, Nakita, Lora and me. Lora sucks cause she's a prep. She's gone. Nakita and Sarah have no experience, focus, or determination. Goddammit. That leaves me." Cassy was talking to herself the whole time, while everyone was staring at her strangely.  
  
Miroku sighed, "She has a point. Even if she was talking to herself..."  
  
Murdock rolled his eyes. "So you'll be fighting me, wench? It's about time, but you really should get your mate to fight me, I'm afraid I'll be a bit too much to handle." he said smugly, smirking at her.  
  
Cassy glared at him, fire evident in her eyes. "You'll regret you said that, you bastard! Now I'm really gonna pound you into the dirt!"  
  
Rachelle sighed, "Great. My rescuer is going to be Cassy. I'm doomed."  
  
"Thanks for the support!!"  
  
Cassy lunged toward him, punching him in the jaw. She dived into the water, pulled herself onto shore, and smirked. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"  
  
"You will not get lucky again! Allow me to show you your proper place." He swung his arm, flinging water darts at her, which hardened into deadly sharp points.  
  
Backflipping just in time, she missed all but one. She cursed herself as it grazed her thigh. Murdock smiled. Cassy picked up a rock, aimed it at his head, and threw it. As soon as it touched him, it exploded, surrounding him in a cloud of dust. She leaped over to him, and sounds of a struggle could be heard. The group held their breath, hoping it was Cassy who would appear the victor. As the smoke cleared, they could see a struggling Cassy held in front of Murdock, who held his sword to her throat.  
  
"Cassy!" Kouga let out a strangled cry, cursing himself for not helping her. He should have thought of _something_!  
  
"Now wench, you feel my power. My dominance. You stood no chance against me, you were merely lucky." His arm around her throat grew tighter, cutting off her access to air. She struggled wildly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachelle softly exclaimed. It had just fully struck her how much trouble they were in. It had seemed like a dream, a game. But it was real, deadly. Her friend could actually die!  
  
Her struggling grew feebler and weaker as her head slumped forward. Kouga's heat plummeted straight to his stomach, fearing the worst.  
  
Suddenly, her head shot up, her eyes gleaming red as her instincts took control, replacing rationality. With a roar, she ripped out of his grip, and threw him off his pillar of water. Lunging after him, she tackled him onto the shore. A slight grappling ensued and Cassy eventually pinned him underneath her. Her claws extended and she plunged in for the kill.  
  
Unnoticed, Sango and Shippou returned, hearing the fight and fearing the worst. Their eyes widened as they took in the scene.  
  
Cassy slashed and slashed, until his body was nothing more than a bloodied husk, mutilated beyond recognition.  
  
Just as suddenly as it began, she froze. Slowly, she looked at the body below her, then to her claws, covered in the blood of the demon in front of her.  
  
Rachelle, Nakita, Lora, and Sarah were celebrating Rachelle's freedom while the Fuedal people stared in shock. Finally the girls looked to see what was so interesting. Their strangled gasps almost came in unison.  
  
"Oh my....w-what have I done?" Cassy's voice, normal, quiet, rang out in the stillness, shaking in shock. Her eyes filling up with tears and without another word she bounded off, fleeing into the safety of the forest.  
  
"Cassy!" Kouga called out, chasing after her to soothe his troubled beloved.  
  
"Po po Cassy..." Lora said.  
  
"Mr. Popo! From DBZ!!" Rachelle yelled. Nakita and Sarah smacked her. "This is serious you reject!!"  
  
"Okay, sorry." Rachelle said, completely serious.  
  
"What should we do now?" Sango spoke up. "Wait for someone, I guess." Lora answered.  
  
"We should head back to camp, they'll find us." Shippou suggested.  
  
The group nodded, and, awkwardly made their way back to camp.  
  
** -With Cassy-  
**  
"Ow!" Cassy yelled as she ran into something, sniffing slightly.  
  
"Ouch!" it yelled. "Cassy?"  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" Cassy asked.  
  
"I was coming back to find you guys. I smelled blood, so I hurried up. But it's not familiar..." Inuyasha, sniffing.  
  
Cassy looked at her claws, eyes tearing up againas she lifted them in front of her. Inuyasha looked at them, silent. She dropped her hands limply to her sides. Tears that were held in before began to trickle down her face. She refused to release the hold on her emotions though.  
  
"I-I killed him....he's d-dead!" she screamed.  
  
"Who's dead? Who did you kill?"  
  
Cassy explained everything to him. About Murdock, the fight, all to Inuyasha.  
  
He sat there, and listened to her story. Biting her lip, she buried her hand in her hair, taking deep breaths to calm herself that didn't work. Inuyasha, not knowing what to do, rubbed her back, and tried to comfort her.  
  
Kouga burst into the clearing, and grounded to a halt. Inuyasha stood up as he entered, an unspoken message passing between them.  
  
You better take care of her, or it'll be your head.  
  
Kouga nodded towards the hanyou, who sped off to hear the others' side of the story. Passing the corpse, he could only grimace in sympathy.  
  
Kouga knelt down beside her, and gathered her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"No. Would you be? ::sniff:: Wait, don't answer that...It was a dumb question." Cassy hiccuped, trying desperately to keep the tears in check.  
  
"It's okay to cry." he told he gently. She shook her head, "I never cry." she insisted.  
  
Kouga smiled. "This time you can. I won't tell, if you want." Cassy laughed, which opened the floodgates. Her tears flew down her face as she buried her face in Kouga's chest.

* * *

Mizu: M'kay, whadda think?  
  
Yume: Yay, we updated!  
  
Mizu: We want five reviews before we update again.  
  
Yume: Yup yup yup  
  
Mizu: Okay well, Yume, have fun with the food fight tomorrow, hope it works out and you guys don't chicken out.  
  
Yume: Have fun at King's Island! I'll never let you live it down if you don't ride a ride with a loop!!  
  
Mizu: ::rolls her eyes::  
  
Yume: Muwahahahaha!  
  
Mizu and Yume: Please review! 


	10. Mating

**Mizu**: We're back!

**Yume**: Kings Island?

**Mizu**: Tomb Raider. Food Fight?

**Yume**: Little bit of salad

**Mizu**: I win!! Tomb Raider _holds_ you upside down.

**Yume**: Shut up.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

-Scene Change-

/POV Change/

* * *

Inuyasha halted in the middle of a clearing, where the group was talking about recent events. 

"I wonder what made her do that..." Sarah wondered.

"I have no idea," Rachelle looked to Miroku who was standing next to her. "I'm just glad this can't have happened before. A lot of bastards would be dead in our time..." Rachelle zoned out, staring at her wings. "Hey, I just noticed my wings have a light blue lining!"

"I want my Cassy!" Sarah whined.

"Hiya Inu!" Rachelle said cheerily. Inuyasha nodded in greeting. "Po po Inu! He wants his girlfriend!" Rachelle grinned. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her, as Rachelle exclaimed, "You love Kagome!"

The scene that followed was an angel youkai being chased by an inu hanyou.

"I do not!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Give up that clay ----- and stick with Kagome!"

"Why you-Come back here, you coward!" Inuyasha leaped onto Rachelle, sending both tumbling to the ground. Rachelle squeaked as Inuyasha plopped on top of her. Inuyasha grinned triumphantly.

"Get offa me...fatso!" Rachelle managed out. Inuyasha mock growled at her as he stood. "I'm broken!" Rachelle moaned.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Okay then, you're heavy!" Rachelle countered.

"Ah, you're soaked! You got me wet!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Then don't try to hump me!"

" I WASN'T!! WHY ARE YOU WET?!!?"

"I WENT SWIMMING WITH EVERYONE ELSE, YOU MORON!!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he remembered, hearing it from Cassy. "If I'm so heavy, how much do you weigh?"

"I'm not telling." Rachelle said stubbornly.

"Hah! So you are heavier than me!!"

"No, How much do you weigh?"

"Umm....I don't know..."

"Oh yeah, no scales. I weigh like, 120 pounds. I think."

"Rachelle's a skinny, sexy beast!!!" Sarah joked.

So continued with the usual ramblings.

-With Kouga and Cassy-

Her tears had slowed after a time and Kouga rocked her gently in his arms. "Shhhh....it'll be okay....you'll be fine..." he murmured, trying to comfort the grief-stricken girl.

"No it won't! I know I talk tough, and have gotten in my share of fights, but KILLING someone?! Back home, that's a HUGE crime! I don't even know what the hell happened. I know I have a short temper, but geez, that's a bit much, even for me. Oh my God, what have I done?" Cassy cried as she held onto Kouga for dear life.

"I think when you realized your life, and the one's you held dear where in danger, you're instincts kicked in and you couldn't hold them back. It's not you're fault." Kouga reasoned.

"I don't care how it happened. This just proves that I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to have friends, I don't deserve to be here, enjoying this world, and I definitely don't deserve to have met you!" Cassy said miserably.

"No!" Kouga's voice came out harsh. "Look at me!" Cassy looked up, startled, with eyes wide and bright with tears. Kouga's voice softened, and his face grew gentle, caring. "This proves that your a very sensitive person that cares for people. You should have friends, should enjoy life. And, I'm not sure if I deserve you, but, I love you." Kouga said the last part softly, staring into her deep brown eyes. Cassy's eyes widened, her face mere inches from Kouga's. Her captured her lips in a gentle kiss, dipping into her mouth, savoring the taste of his love. Their tongues met in a timeless dance, this time, her exploring his mouth, instead of simply tasting. As he ended the kiss, he felt Cassy smile against his lips.

"I love you." he repeated, grinning giddily. He loved saying those words to her, yet was afraid of rejection. He was stunned by the simple silence. "Is there somebody else, back in your home?"

Cassy shook her head, "No, it's just that, there's this mix of emotions, swirling around inside of me. I just don't know what to feel...but I have a vague notion of what it is..." she gazed back into Kouga's sky blue eyes, searching for a clue as to where she stood now.

Kouga grinned, glad to know he was her one and only. "I could wait for you forever." Cassy, hearing this, muttered, "It won't take me that long!"

Kouga laughed, gathered her up in his arms, and went off to find camp. As he ran, he decided that she had had enough of an ordeal for one day, and veered off course to one of his favorite places.

Cassy looked up, questioning. "I'm gonna ditch the others with you, and we're going for some R and R." he explained. Cassy thought a moment, then nodded. "Alright, it might be...fun..." a hint of her usual cheerfulnees creeping back into her voice. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently reminded him,"I _can_ walk, Kouga."

"I know, I just like to hold you."

Cassy shrugged and settled into his arms more comfortably. "What should we tell the others? Shouldn't we tell them we're leaving?" Kouga looked down at her,"Why, they can't do anything about it." he paused, a mischevious glint coming into his eyes, "I'm...kidnapping you."

Cassy grinned, and put on an expression of mock horror. "oh no, whatever shall I do? If only a hero would come along and rescue me." she laughed.

"What, can't the hero kidnap the girl?" Kouga asked innocently. She just rolled her eyes, she was feeling better already.

-With the Others-

Kagome walked into the minor chaos going on in the clearing. Everyone looked up to greet her.

"Hey guys! Where are Cassy and Kouga?" she asked.

The group looked at each other uneasily. All except for Inuyasha had forgotten about the two in the confusion. Rachelle looked off into the distance, eyes becoming unfocused. Miroku noticed this and frowned. "Ummm, Rachelle dear, are you alright?"

Rachelle didn't respond. She didn't even appear to have heard. The others now noticed and tried to snap her out of it. Inuyasha realized what was going on and yelled in her ear, "STOP BEIN' A SNOOP!!!"

Half-heartedly glaring at him, she grinned at her fellow teenagers. "I know where our couple is..." she said in a singsong voice.

Lora, Nakita and Sarah all crowded around, "Where?" they asked, only slightly out of unison.

Rachelle's grin grew wider, "Well, I guess you could call it a date, but, yeah, it's a date." she paused, gauging their reaction, "I say we spy on 'em!"

"How're we gonna keep them from smelling us?" asked Sarah. Rachelle thought a moment, "We'll just stay downwind." she reasoned.

"Alright, it's decided! Let's go get Cassy!" Nakita declared, taking off. A clawed hand clad in red shot out and grapped her by the scruff of her neck. "No!" a voice spoke up firmly. Rachelle jerked around to see who gave the sudden command.

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. "No," he repeated, "haven't you people ever heard of privacy? Or is that dead where you come from?" he said stoutly.

"Why not? Why do you care?" Rachelle frowned. Everyone looked to him for his explanation. He didn't falter. At least, not at first. "Because...because..." he thought a moment then went on, "Because I said so!"

All in the group then experienced the joy of an anime fall.

"You have no better reason?" Rachelle asked after getting up. Inuyasha thought hard, "How would you like it if we spied on you and you had a whaddjamacallit with Miroku?"

Rachelle blushed, "Well-um, that's completely different." she stammered.

Inuyasha just smirked, he knew he had her, "How so?" he asked innocently.

Rachelle just blushed harder, while Miroku flushed slightly. "Because," Rachelle answered, "We're not gonna have to watch them, we can look into their minds!" Rachelle finished, looking satisfied.

"Ummmm.....how? So far you're the only one with the mind-reading abilty." Sarah asked confused.

"I think I can open a mind link, kinda like a chatroom, except we're on mute, and they're not." Rachelle said, "And we'd be able to know everything that's happening!"

"Why don't you just do it right here?" Sango asked curiously, though she _did_ disapprove, she was curious.

"Because they just moved out of my range, so we have to get closer." she replied

-With Kouga and Cassy-

Kouga ran for a while, never stopping, holding Cassy in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked, arms locked around his neck. They had passed a field and were now in a dense forest.

"It's a sercret." he said mysteriously. Cassy rolled her eyes, but secretly enjoyed the mystery.

"So," he said, stopping at last, "tell me about your family back at your home." he was curious.

Cassy's smile diappeared. "It's not my favorite subject. My mom's family is wonderful, I really feel part of it and accepted, and loved there. But I feel more at home in your den than I do with my father's family. Basically, I wouldn't play along with their charade. They were crude, and disrespectful to the family, and just asses. One of my brothers turned out okay, and his kids were great. But...personally, I refuse to associate with them. It's gotten to the point where I just let them win or walk away, and it just kills me because _they _know that they beat me and it just goes against my grain." She trailed off, and Kouga mercifully let the subject drop. He stood and walked towards what seemed a solid line of branches.

"This is what I wanted to show you." He parted the branches of the weeping willow tree and revealed a small hotsprings with lillies and the sun shining down cheerfully on them. They were surrounded by a ring of weeping willows that created the illusion of being a world away, so secluded it was. Cassy's eyes widened. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

She looked at him, "I know I still have my swimsuit, but what about you?"

"Rachelle gave me some swimming trunks out of Kagome's bag. She really does come prepared for anything." Kouga joked.

She grinned and looked at him, well then, what are we waiting for?" she cried, and jumped in, after slipping out of her covering clothes, revealing the swimsuit beneath. (**Mizu**: I forgot if she was just walking around in a bathing suit or had clothes on over it. Let's just say she did. **Yume**: Baka baka baka. ::swats with holy fan:: **Mizu**: Wrong anime! Now who's the baka? **Yume**: Uhhh, the _**Tree of Bob**_! **Mizu**: --; )

Kouga laughingly followed suit.

It was really very nice. The springs sloped down to a deeper end and up to a more shallow end.

She swam from the deep end and surfaced at the edge of the shallow end. Kouga came up beside her. They swam around for a while, relaxing and enjoying each others company.

They began kissing, slowly, softly. Then harder and more passionate. Climbing out of the springs and continued their kiss. Kouga pressed her up against a nearby tree trunk, hands roaming her body. The broke for air, panting.

Looking into each others eyes, she softly said, "I think I'll listen to my heart this time. I love you, Kouga."

Kouga grinned and asked, "So you'll be my mate?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure, I mean, wolves and kitsunes both mate for life..." he reminded gently.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

He smirked, "I love you too."

The pair began kissing again, then slowly stretched out on the soft green grass...

-With Rachelle and Inuyasha-

They got in range, just as Kouga asked about Cassy's family. Rachelle sat mesmerized, Cassy never said she felt at home in the wolves den. Didn't care to elaborate.

Inuyasha listened, stunned. How could she just live with that?! And she still called them her family!

They continued to listen during their swim. Then, during one of the conversational lulls, the pair got bored and decided to leave.

Inuyasha had won the bet, and they never gossiped to the others, much to the latters dismay.

"Any girls up for a bath?" Kagome asked cheerfully. A chorus of agreements followed and the girls headed for a nearby hotsprings.

-With the new couple-

Dusk had fallen and both lay in each others arms.

"Regret it?" Kouga asked carefully. Some demonesses first baulked at the constriction.

Cassy tilted her head up and smiled, "Never."

Kouga kissed her forehead, "Good." he murmured. He was struggling with something and Cassy knew it.

"What is it?" she inquired, curious.

"Well, for other demons to understand you're mine, I have to mark you." he said quietly. he didn't want to hurt her, but it was needed.

"Where?"

He hesitated, "On your neck, I have to bite you."

Lifting her hair out of the way, he quickly sank his fangs into her neck. She cried out at the surprise, but only for an instant. When he pulled out, she was bleeding, but it was already beginning to heal. He washed it off, and curled up with her underneath a cozy tree. "I love you." he said simply.

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Do you think we should head back now, so the others don't lay into us about it?" he suggested. She nodded. "Yeah, we'll probably get 'the talk' for this one. So let's try to avoid that."

He nodded vigoriously, remebering Miroku saying something about how horrible it was.

They sped back to camp, grinning secret smiles and enjoying the new bond.

* * *

**Mizu**: I'm so sorry, but school starts tomorrow and I just kept putting this off. I was very busy this summer, and Yume was gone to a summer program for future college credits...yeah 

**Yume**: It's her fault. She's lazy

**Mizu**: ::bows deeply:: Yes. Please find it in your hearts to review.

**Yume and Mizu**: R and R please!


	11. Secret Keeping is Hard

Yume: Why...:beats: the hell...:Slaps: HAVEN"T YOU BEEN UPDATING:throttles:

Mizu: OO :cowers:

Yume: That's right, you cower! Don't even think about hiding behind your damn mate, either.

Mizu: I'm sorry! I just got back from Ohayocon 5 and the con spirit motivated me to update

Yume; Nuh-uh, I called you up and yelled at you!

Mizu: Kouga!

:Kouga appears in a random tornado beside Mizu:

Kouga:Glancing betweem the authoresses: She's yelling at you again:Sighs, and shakes head: Alright, c'mon, we'll go check out those... 'moovys' of yours...

Mizu:beams, and looks over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at Yume: Okay, on with the fic!

Yume: Gah, we don't own Inuyasha or any related characters, only Rachelle, Cassy, Sarah, Nakita, and Lora.

" Rachelle, you're not acting normal. Is something wrong? You seem angry, or depressed." Nakita laughed.

"What are you, a therapist?" Rachelle asked annoyed.

" Ooh! PMS! PMS!" Sarah yelled.

" SHUT UP!" Rachelle walked up to Sarah and began to choke her, Homer and Bart style.

" What's PMS?" Shippou asked innocently.

Rachelle dropped a swirly-eyed Sarah on the ground." Some little boys don't need to know about!"

" Eep!" Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's head.

" GET OFF ME!" He yelled, trying to pull Shippou off of his head.

" You must have PMS too because you're acting just like Rachelle." Shippou scampered over to Kagome and perched on her shoulder.

" I don't even know what that is!" Inuyasha yelled.

In the background, all of the girls were laughing.

" Is there something funny about this?" Miroku asked.

" It's just that guys can't PMS, only girls can." Kagome continued to laugh.

" Well, what is it?"

" N-nothing."

Nakita started rolling on the ground.

" It wasn't that funny Nakita." Sarah said.

" I know!" She said jumping up.

"What wasn't that funny?" Cassy asked.

"Something smells weird..." Rachelle said sniffing.

Cassy and Kouga looked at each other.

"It's...it's..." Rachelle paused. Cassy and Kouga held their breath." BURNT RAMEN!"

Kouga and Cassy sighed. Lucky for them, no one noticed their strange actions.

"I don't smell it." Lora said.

" Oh well." Rachelle looked at Cassy and Kouga." Where have you two been?"

" Yeah, you've been gone all...uh..what was that word?" Nakita looked at Sarah.

" Afternoon." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

" Oh yeah, you guys have been gone all afternoon." Nakita smiled slyly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

" We've been...uh...shit...we've been working out some relationship problems." Cassy lied.

Sarah looked at them funny." I'm surprised you haven't broken up yet."

" Uh...yeah..." Cassy muttered.

" Cassy! Your hair! It's curly!" Nakita exclaimed.

Sure enough, the temporary straightener Cassy used had worn off when she went swimming earlier. Her chestnut-brown hair fell in soft curls all the way to her waist.

" Oh no! My straightener wore off!" She exclaimed, grabbing a section of her hair." Kagome? If I give you some money, could you buy me a bottle of it or something when you go back you your time."

" Su-"

Kouga cut her off." No, I like it. It's different."

Cassy sighed." Fine fine. I'll leave it like this-for now."

" Could we-" Rachelle spoke up.

" Three shards, that way." Kagome said, pointing to her right.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku immediately fell into battel mode. A gigantic bear demon came crashing into their clearing, his blood red eyes piercing. " Give me the shards." It rasped.

Inuyasha smirked. " Nah, I think we'll just take yours. Kagome, where are they?"

" One in each arm and one in his forehead." She called out, readying an arrow with purifying energy.

" That's all I need to know." Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsaiga toward the demon.

Shippou gasped from his perch on Kagome's shoulder." He blocked Inuyasha'a attack."

Inuyasha realized that to bring down the demon he would have to aim for the legs and the torso. Sango, however, had already realized this, and threw Hirakotsu at the demon's chest. Unfortunatly, the youkai saw it coming, and dodged it.

Cassy stood stiffly in her spot, her eyes wide. She began to shake, and turn pale.

Kouga and Inuyasha noticed this. Inuyasha continued to fight the bear demon, while Kouga put a comforting arm around her. She slowly looked up at him, then back towards the battled. Kouga removed his arm, and went back into battle. Now, everyone, excluding Cassy, was fighting.

The battle drew closer and closer to her, but still, she didn't move. A large hand wrapped around her.

Nakita, Sarah, Rachelle, and Lora walked away from the battle.

" We suck!" Nakita yelled.

" You suck." Sarah said.

" We need more practice, that's all." Rachelle reassured them.

" Yeah!" Nakita sat down, as did everyone else." OW! My ass! It's bruised!"

"Hm... You're much more different than any demoness I have ever met." The bear demon bellowed." I will make you my mate."

" Let her go!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled.

Blood poured from the demons wound as he fell to the ground. Inuyasha flicked the shards out the the demons arms and forhead.

" Get the shards Kagome." Inuyasha said.

" D-do I have to?" She asked.

He nodded.

She slowly reached down and took the shards, purifying the pool of blood.

" Cassy? Are you ok?" Rachelle asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." She said, standing up.

" Is everyong ok?" Kagome asked.

" No, my ass hurts." Nakita whined.

Her complaint was ignored and they continued their journey.

One hour later...

"FOOD!" Sarah yelled.

"FOOD!" Nakita yelled also.

" OK, enough with the food. We'll get something to eat!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" YAY! FOOD!" Sarah jumped up and down.

" I SAID ENOUGH!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Calm down you mangy mut." Nakita said.

" You're a dog too you idiot!" He yelled.

" Oh yeah..." She muttered.

" Come on children, lets keep going." Cassy grabbed Rachelle by the ear.

"OW! I didn't do anything!" She yelled.

" Whoops, wrong person." She grabbed Nakita instead.

" I'm telling my mom!" Nakita said.

" Oh, I have food in my backback." Kagome said.

( )Anime Fall( )

" Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Lora yelled.

" Well, I forgot."

They started a fire, and cooked the ramen.

" I'm getting tired of ramen noodle soup." Rachelle said when she was finished.

" Ramen noodle soup?" Cassy asked.

" You haven't heard my little brother say that he wants ramen noodle soup?"

Cassy shook her head.

" Oh, well then too bad for you."

"Well then too bad you're getting tired of ramen."

Rachelle stuck her tongue out at her friend.

" So, where are we goin now?" Nakita asked.

" We're going to Kaeda's Village." Inuyasha said.

" What for?" Cassy asked.

" To find out why you guys turned into demons and how to get you home." He said.

" Yes, and I'm running out of supplies." Kagome said.

" I'm ready!" Sarah jumped out of her seat.

" Air head..." Cassy muttered.

" I heard that!" Sarah yelled.

" Oh well."

" Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo! I love him! He loves you! I love that song!" Rachelle said.

" Yeah, me too!" Cassy exclaimed, smiling.

" Mirkou, how do you put up with her?" Inuyasha asked.

Mirkou shrugged. " I just love her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku walked over to Rachelle, her eyes got wide. " Miroku..."

" Yes?"

" Please remove your hand, this is quite embarassing." Rachelle closed her eyes, her face bright red.

" Aw, how cute." Nakita smiled.

" Let's camp here." They heard Sango say.

" Looks good to me!" Lora said.

They set up camp as it began to get dark. Everyone laid on the ground, and Cassy and Kouga snuck off without anyone noticing.

Yume: Well, thanks to me, there is another great chapter up.

Mizu: Shut up, you took over my computer you stinky bum.

Yume: You know what, you didn't even start typing it, so I did. Because I love all the reviewers.

Mizu: Yeah yeah. Well...

Yume and Mizu: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
